Barrison Drabbles
by DittyWrites
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring everyones favourite speedster couple, Barry Allen and Harrison Wells. Reviews are always appreciated and i am always open for suggestions/ideas. (Various characters/places throughout the DC universe may appear).
1. 1-5

**You Did!**

"YOU DID!" Barry yelled accusingly. "I don't know how you can stand there and lie to my face about this?"

"Barry." Harrison raised his hands in a defensive manner. "I swear to you that I did no such thing."

Raising a finger towards Harrisons' face, Barry leaned in and whispered softly. "I know you did it. And what's more, I have evidence." He leaned back and smirked. "Cisco caught it all on camera."

Wells gulped. He was finished. There was no way Barry was ever going to forget this. He backed away slightly and tensed up to run away and hide but Barry moved quickly towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Chuckling in Harrisons' ear Barry whispered, "Don't be embarrassed. You're not the only only who enjoys making the 'nyoom' noise when you run."

 **Sunbathing**

"But I'm so warm." Barry whined as he stood shirtless in the middle of the rooftop. "I need some ice cream or some shade. Anything really." Central City was in the middle of a hellish heatwave and he was currently lying on the roof of STAR Labs with Harrison who was also attempting to work on his tan.

"As much as I am enjoying the view from here, It would be drastically improved if you would stop complaining. It's not like I can do anything to stop the sun from shining." Harrison removed one of his hands from behind his head so he could peer at Barry from over his sunglasses. Barry made a scathing noise and moved closer to Harrison as he watched the older man apply lotion to his upper chest and arms. "That said, if you want to do something useful then I could use a hand applying this." He shook the lotion bottle at Barry invitingly.

Barry couldn't help but snort with laughter and he sat down next to his chancer of a partner.

 **The First Kiss**

Neither of them were expecting it, that was for sure. One minute they were celebrating Barry finally breaking the 900mph barrier on the treadmill and the next it had happened. Barry had jumped off the treadmill as soon as Wells announced the breakthrough and they both stood facing one another for a few seconds. Barry was panting softly and his face was completely flush while Harrison had a huge grin and his eyes were filled with pride

Barry had went to speak but had stumbled forward slightly while Harrison had moved in to offer him a congratulatory hug and the next thing the two men knew, they had met at the lips. Harrisons' eyes widened in shock but he didn't move to pull away, he waited patiently for Barry to catch up with what was happening. Opposite him, Barry was in a panic. "Oh shit. I actually kissed him. I kissed Harrison. I'M STILL KISSING HIM!" After a second he broke away.

"So-uh. That happened."

 **Fear Of Spiders**

Barry felt his entire body shaking with the effort as he bit his lip and schooled his features as best he could. "Are you serious?" He choked out. "Really Harrison? Really? What's the worst that it can do to you?" He looked at the man who was currently standing on the couch.

"Nothing, Barry. I know it can do nothing." Harrison snapped. "But the entire point of a irrational fear is that it is _irrational_. Just please humour me and get rid of it."

Barry looked between Harrison and the small spider which had made its presence known on the apartment floor. "But it's a tiny spider. With tiny little spider legs and a tiny little spider body." Barry countered as he moved towards it. "I'm not killing it."

"I didn't say kill it. I said get rid of it." Harrsion spat as he felt his temper start to rise. He had always had a strong dislike of spiders and he even used a special spray around STAR Labs and his own home to keep them out. "Barry, I swear if you do not get rid of that spider right now I will withhold every single form of affection from you for the near future."

Wincing slightly at the threat, Barry used his superspeed to lift the tiny spider and deposit it a few miles away in the Central City park. Returning to Harrison he struck a herculean pose and asked cheekily "So what do I get for being the best boyfriend ever and saving you fr-" He was cut off by a pillow smashing into the side of his face.

 **Fever**

"Hey Bear. Do you know where I left my badge earlier?" Joe asked as he walked into Barrys' room. "I swear I had it up here this morning. Have you seen it?" Joe cast a glance over to the man lying on the bed and felt a sudden burst of concern. Barry was lying mostly under the covers and his exposed face was an odd mixture of red and white. "You okay Barry?"

"Yeah Joe." Barry breathed. "I'm just feeling a bit warm the now." Joe moved towards him and laid a hand on his sweaty forehead. He could see that Barry was topless and his upper torso had a similar reddish tinge to it.

"You're burning up. I think you might be getting a fever. Do you want me to phone someone to come and watch you while i'm out? I can contact Dr Wells?" At the mention of Wells, Barry winced.

"No it's okay Joe. I'm just gonna lie here and try to sleep for a bit. I think I saw your badge next to the microwave."

Joe hummed. "Well- okay then. But i'll call in a few hours to make sure you're okay." He waved goodbye to his adoptive son and departed from the bedroom. Barry waited until he heard the front door shut.

"You can come out now Harrison." Barry spoke softly. Harrisons' brown, messy hair slowly emerged from underneath the bed as he pulled himself out from under it. Wearing nothing but his underwear, he climbed back into the bed.

"That was a close one. You do realise that we are going to have to come clean to Joe about this," he gestured towards Barry and himself in their undress, "at some point."

"You do realise he's probably going to try and shoot you."

"He loves you too much to actually kill me."

"...keep telling yourself that."


	2. 6-10

**Hot Air Balloon**

Barry did not know what possessed Cisco to organise a hot air balloon ride for himself and Harrison for their six-month anniversary but he was tempted to kill the scientist if he ever made it back onto the ground. Sitting down inside the basket, Barry did not feel positive about this at all. He had tried to refuse to even get on the damn thing but Harrison had talked him into it

"We're going to die." Barry whispered dramatically. Harrison snorted and glanced down at him.

"We are not going to die. Come up and have a look at the view. It's beautiful."

"No thanks. I'm happy down here where it's safer. I'll just sit here and think about how quickly we'll die if we hit some power lines or a bird."

"If that happened and we hit terminal velocity then we would definitely die on impact from this height. If it makes you feel better I would try to let you land on top of me so there was a chance you would just be seriously injured."

"How romantic." Barry replied sarcastically.

Harrison moved so that he was kneeling directly in front of Barry and placing a hand on his jaw and stroked it softly. "No. Romantic would be me telling you how these last few six months have been some of the happiest of my life and that if this balloon did decide to take a kamikaze dive into the earth I would die happily knowing that I spent my last moments with you." He let go of Barrys' face and stood up again.

Barry swallowed heavily at Harrisons' confession before asking quietly. "Is the view really as nice as you say?" He decided to be brave and held out his hand.

Harrison smiled lovingly and helped Barry to rise. Once he was standing both men linked hands and decided to take in the beautiful scenery together. "Maybe I was a bit hasty in deciding to kill Cisco" Barry thought as he admired the view.

 **Karaoke Night**

"I was robbed!" Harrison yelled as the karaoke competition winner was announced. In one hand he held a ribbon with a 2nd place sticker on it. He glared daggers at Joe who was currently on stage receiving the winning prize for his rendition of "Superstitious" by Stevie Wonder. Third place had gone to some random women who apparently did a pretty decent cover of some pop song Harrison had never heard of. He had won second place for his cover of "Witchcraft" by Frank Sinatra.

"Are you jealous?" Barry spoke quietly so no one else could hear. Harrison made a small noise of dissent. "Oh my god you totally are! It's okay though, I thought your song was much better."

Harrison nodded slightly as Barry attempted to placate him but his natural competitiveness soon won out as Joe returned to the table. Placed his winning ribbon on the centre of it, he announced "And that ladies and gentlemen is how a real winner does it." He sent a small shady glance at Harrison who was fuming next to him.

Keeping eye contact with Joe, Harrison decided to get revenge. Leaning into Barrys' ear, he whispered something softly and placed his non-ribbon hand on Barrys' thigh. Barry immediately turned red and unconsciously licked his lips as he stammered out. "So u-uhh yeah- we'll I think Harrison and I are gonna call it a night. Night guys. Night Joe." Barry stood as Harrison grabbed his hand and the two made a hasty retreat to the door. Harrison held it open for Barry, pausing slightly to throw Joe a filthy smirk as he followed the younger man out. The last thing he saw before the door shut was Joes' disgusted scowl as he realised what Harrison was planning.

Harrison smiled victoriously as he now considered the score even.

 **Bribery**

"Pretty please?" Barry pleaded. "My beautiful speedster boyfriend who is so much better than anyone else in the world at everything." He batted his long eyelashes at the older man who was staring at him with a defiant expression. "You know I would if I wasn't dying with the flu."

Harrison stood at the foot of the bed with his unmoving defiant expression. "I am not travelling to Starling City to help Oliver Queen out. I do not like him and I couldn't care less if he was in a 'tight spot' and could use some assistance." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is this because he put an arrow into your arm the last time you two met? Cause I swear he didn't know we were on good terms. The last thing he had heard from me was that you were public enemy number one." Barry help up a hand. "That was totally my bad but you healed within a day and he hasn't tried anything since. Please?"

"I still don't like him." Harrison countered. Barry exhaled before trying to change tactics.

"If Oliver is in trouble then Felicity and Diggle probably are too. If anything happens to Oliver then something bad might happen to them too." He glanced at Harrison who was now looking slightly uncertain. He had always had a soft spot for the blonde scientist and Olivers' bodyguard and they were always friendly enough to him. Sensing victory was near, Barry decided to try and play dirty to gain the win. "And if you manage to help them out and save Oliver without causing any problems, when i'm all better and not disgusting i might do that vibrating thing with my hand that you seem to enjoy."

Harrison considered his options for a second before disappearing and reappearing almost instantly all suited up in his costume. "You're the best!" Barry cheered. Harrison blew Barry a kiss sarcastically and vanished to go help the ungrateful archer.

 **Sparring?!**

"Come on Barry." Harrison smirked as he taunted his partner. " Are you even trying to hit me?" Wheezing, Barry made another attempt to hit the man in front of him with his boxing gloves. Harrison had decided that Barry needed more physical training that wasn't running and he had volunteered to spar with him. He wasn't an expert fighter himself but he had much more battle experience.

"I AM trying. You're just being difficult." Barry again attempted to make contact with Harrison but he ducked under it successfully. Using Barry's forward momentum against him, he swept out Barrys' legs from under him and winced slightly as Barry hit the floor with an undignified thumping noise. Moving quickly to straddle him, Harrison grabbed Barrys' hands and held them above his head.

"I win." Harrison whispered and moved in for a celebratory kiss.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

"Hey Barry, have you seen my- OH MY GOD!" Cisco had walked into the gym to ask Barry where he had left his damn stapler before he caught sight of the two speedsters on the floor. He bolted back to the main lab where Caitlin was looking at him questioningly. "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK I'VE CAUGHT THEM? THEY'RE AT IT LIKE BUNNIES! AGAIN! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GETTING THAT ROOM STERALISED. I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN THEM SPAR ONCE! IT'S A GODDAMN LIE!"

Caitlin could only laugh.

 **Whats In A Name?**

"Why do you still use the name 'Harrison Wells'?"

Barry and Harrison were lying on Barrys' old couch watching some nature documentary and Harrison was surprised by the random, yet polite question. He opened his mouth to answer when Barry cut in again. "I'm not trying to say anything. I've just been wondering because we all know that you're real name is Eobard Thawne and I was just wondering why you didn't ask us to call you that instead. If you don't want to answer then that's totally fine."

Harrison waited patiently for Barry to finish his ramblings. He pulled his legs out from under Barry so that he could sit upright and put his elbows on his knees. "Because I hate that name" He answered softly. "When I was Eobard Thawne I was cruel. I did terrible things and I thought I was justified in them. Then the world changed and you and I were forced to work together to fix it. I told you that we became friends. What I didn't tell you was that you could never call me by my full name. You used 'Bard' to help yourself distance my past actions from the man you now knew." Barry moved forward to hug Harrison from behind while the man relayed his tale.

"And then I travelled into the past. I knew I would have to take on the guise of someone else and Harrison Wells was the best candidate. He had the access to all the scientific materials I would need and he had a high enough profile to allow me to control certain events. Wells was a good man and when I took on his genetic code I also took some of his memories as a side-effect. Don't get me wrong, I was still a bad person and my only goal was to use you to get home. But as the years wore on I found myself attached to this time and it's people, so I tried to be better. But getting home was always the priority."

Barry listened as Harrison trailed off his story. "So why keep on the persona of Harrison Wells now?"

Harrison turned to look Barry in the face. "Because you know me as Harrison Wells. You, Barry Allen, have never known the original Eobard Thawne and I am thankful for that every day. Also, while I can never bring back the real Harrison Wells I can now honour his memory by doing some good in his name."

Satisfied, if a little saddened, Barry used his strength to move himself and Harrison so they were lying side-by-side on the couch. "I'm glad you felt like you could share that with me. But you should know by now that I'd love you no matter what name you chose to use."


	3. 11-15

**Hide and Seek**

"30...29...28..." Harrison began counting down with a serious look on his face. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin blanched and all three disappeared from the lab. "27...26..."

Barry ran until he reached one of the first rooms inside the medical wing of STAR Labs. It had been Ciscos' idea to have a game of 'Hide and Seek' to encourage the team to bond. After a quick debate, Harrison had offered to be 'it' and it was agreed that no superpowers were allowed to keep things fair. Barry had chosen the medical centre because it wasn't too far away and he hoped that Harrison would overlook it. He heard Cisco and Caitlin still running down the hallway and decided to be sneaky. Using his speed, he quickly barricaded the door to the room he was in and stood silently against the wall.

A faint "Ready or not here I come..." came from the main lab and Barry heard quick footsteps moving around as Harrison searched for the hiding trio. The footsteps were now in the outside hallway and Barry held his breath as the handle on the door started to turn. After a few attempts at opening the door, he heard Harrison move away further down the hall. He exhaled deeply and relaxed.

His relaxation was short-lived and he squawked in surprise when he saw a familiar-looking vibrating head poke through the wall next to him. Suddenly, Harrison was standing in front of him and he gave Barry a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "You're it." Before phasing back out through the wall. Barry stood stunned while he brain caught up with what had just happened.

"HARRISON WELLS YOU MASSIVE CHEATER!"

 **Text Messaging**

Barry (02:10)  
Hey Babe. What you up to?

Harrison (02:12)  
We've spoken about the 'babe' thing. I am attempting to get some sleep since some of us have to be up for work in five hours.

Barry (02:13)  
You sound cranky. I thought you'd be happy to hear from you're superhero boyfriend?

Harrison (02:17)  
Usually yes. But not at 2am.

Barry (02:19)  
But I'm so bored. Why don't you come on over and we can do some superhero stuff together? ;)

Harrison (02:25)  
"Superhero stuff" that's a new one. Nice try but go away Mr Allen. I actually do need to sleep.

Barry (02:27)  
Oooh so we're back to second names now. Fine then 'Dr Wells' but can I ask one last question?

Harrison (02:28)  
Fine.

Barry (02:28)  
What are you wearing? ;)

Harrison (02: 30)  
Please fuck off, Barry.

 **Jealousy**

"This is some pretty impressive tech." Barry commented as he examined the electronics in front of him. "When did you make these?"

"I didn't actually. They were created by Hartley while he worked here and yes they are incredibly impressive. He was brilliant." Harrison reminisced quietly as he sat and worked at his computer. Barrys' eyebrows furrowed at the tone of Harrisons voice and he scowled.

Barry was honest enough with himself to admit that he was jealous of the relationship which Hartley and Harrison had shared before he was on the scene. Harrison had assured him that there was no romantic entanglement but something about Hartley still just rubbed him up the wrong way.

Deciding to be a bit immature, Barry moved around the table and deposited himself in Harrisons' lap forcing him to move back slightly to prevent them both from falling. "Barry." Harrison removed his glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Barry said defensively as he positioned himself comfortably. "Why do I need to be up to something? I just wanted to sit here with you."

Harrison went to argue before realisation coloured his face. He had forgotten about Barrys' little jealous streak. He shifted slightly so that he could pull Barry closer to him and whisper reassuringly into his ear.

 **Losing A Bet**

This was the most humiliating thing Barry had ever done in his life. The only small comfort he had was that Harrison had sent Cisco and Caitlin away for a day trip to Coat City. He made a vain attempt to pull down the small skirt which was barely covering the top of his thighs and sent a baleful glance at the man who was seated at the table behind him. "Can I take this stupid thing off yet?" He whined.

Harrrison sipped from the whiskey-filled tumbler he kept in his hand and shook his head. "Can I take this stupid thing off yet, SIR?" He corrected. "And no. The terms of the agreement were that you would clean the entire main lab in that outfit and I can still see a few dirty spots." He struggled to keep the smirk of his face. "Maybe if you were as good at playing poker as you are at whining then the positions would be reversed."

Barry pouted and continued to dust the shelves he was standing at. With the power of hindsight, maybe playing poker with Harrison was a bad idea. Especially considering that the wager set was that the loser would have to wear this stupid French maid outfit. Deciding to tease Harrison slightly, Barry bent down to the lowest shelf and wiggled his ass slightly. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and he hid his smile as he mused on how to get some future revenge.

 **Double Date**

"This is delicious." Iris commented she tasted her meal. "Eddie you need to make friends with the chef so you can learn this." Eddie chuckled beside her and attempted to steal a small bit but was warded off by Iris attempting to jab his hand with her fork.

"Okay! Okay. Hands off. I'll just imagine how delicious it is. Hows yours?" Eddie asked politely, gesturing to the other couple across from him. Barry and Harrison were far too engrossed in their own food to speak so they both just nodded enthusiastically. "Okay then."

The foursome sat in companionable silence for a few moments while they enjoyed their meal. It has been Iris' idea to have this double date so she could get to know Harrison slightly better. She still didn't completely trust the man but she had to admit that he made Barry happy. Eddie however, was still kind of freaked out that Harrison was his distant relative from the future but he had been deliberately asked by Iris to not bring it up. He was still pretty curious though. "So Harrison..." He began slowly as Iris sent him a small warning look.

"Nope. Sorry Eddie. I cannot tell you anything about the future." Harrison tilted his head. "I have a timeline to preserve and I'm afraid I just can't risk it." He smiled apologetically as Eddie made a small disappointed noise and went back to his lasagne.

Taking pity on his ancestor, Harrison leaned across the table and spoke quietly to him. "But if you promise to be my wingman over my relationship with Barry on the Iris-front, i'll give you the results of the Superbowl for the next ten years in advance." Eddie considered his options for a few seconds.

"Welcome to the family!" He announced as he held his hand out across the table.


	4. 16-20

**Star Wars**

It had been Barrys' turn to choose the movie of the week and he had decided to marathon the original Star Wars series. Harrisons' eyes had lit up at the choice and he had confessed to Barry that he may have had a small obsession with that series. They were only about halfway through the first movie when Harrison grabbed the remote and paused the screen.

"See anything familiar?" He purred in Barrys' ear.

Barry squinted at the screen for a few seconds. He could see various soldiers aboard the death star but one face instantly jumped out at him. He turned, wide-eyed towards his partner. "No." He whispered.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Time travel Barry. It's a marvellous thing."

"SERIOUSLY?" Barry exploded. "DO NOT TELL ME YOU TRAVELLED INTO THE PAST JUST FOR A CAMEO IN THE FIRST STAR WARS MOVIE?"

"Did I forget to mention I was a very bad man before I met you? I wasn't entirely sensible with my super powers and it honestly seemed like a good idea at the time." Harrison answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

"First off, that's totally awesome and secondly, that's totally irresponsible." Barry laughed as he scolded the older man.

"If only you knew the power of the dark side." Harrison whispered in his best Darth Vader impression while Barry rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the movie.

 **Talk Science To Me.**

Harrison grumbled as he stared at the formula on the computer screen in front of him. He swore he had looked over these numbers at least ten times and yet the solution wasn't popping out at him. Frustrated, he stood up and decided to try a more old school method. Delving into one of the cupboards he rolled out a whiteboard and quickly began working on it.

Arriving ten minutes later, Barry walked into the lab to find Harrison with one hand clutched in his hair and the other desperately scribbling away at a whiteboard which was filled with various scientific formulas. Harrison had also shed his jumper and had rolled up the sleeves on his charcoal grey shirt.

"You look stressed babe." Barry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Harrisons' waist.

"Stop it with the 'babe' thing. And yes. I have been working on this all night and i'm convinced that these figures are deliberately changing to spite me." He decided that two minds were better than one so he started to explain the problem to Barry. He was around five minutes into his speech when he broke off because of the look Barry was giving him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Barry giggled as he pulled the older man in for a kiss. "I just love it when you talk science."

 **Shopping Trip**

"Harrison I am not impressed with this shopping trip. We have literally been here for two hours and already I have stopped four robberies, one attempted murder, one car jacking, several kidnappings and I almost lost a hand to some weird human-crocodile hybrid which literally jumped out of a damn sewer and tried to take a bite out of me."

"Don't be overdramatic Barry." Harrison quirked his brow. "You're the one who wanted a change of scenery for our Christmas shopping trip."

"Yeah but this is crazy. I just wanted some nice presents and now all I want it to go back to Central City where the crazy is 'normal crazy' and not this. This is actually worse than Starling City." He gestured around him desperately.

Harrison grabbed Barrys' hand as they passed a burnt-out police car. "And that's the beauty of Gotham City."

 **Meeting With Gideon.**

Harrison looked nervous. "Barry i'd like to formally introduce you to Gideon."

"Hello Dr Wells. Hello Barry Allen." The unmistakable voice of the AI poured into the room.

"Hey Gideon." Barry started, unsure of what to say. "Uhhh...how's life as an AI?"

"Very good Mr Allen. I enjoy helping Dr Wells and by extension, the rest of STAR Labs in their various plans."

"Speaking of Dr Wells." Barry spoke with a glint in his eye. "Do you have any embarrassing secrets which he wouldn't want me to know?"

"Don't answer that Gideon!" Harrison interjected quickly giving Barry a mild glare. "Nice try Barry but Gideon is still my AI."

"Dr Wells has on several occasions tried on your Flash suit when he believed that he was alone in STAR Labs and that there would be no one around to catch him. This behaviour has stopped since the two of you entered into a relationship."

"Et tu Gideon?" Harrison sighed deeply as Barry dissolved into childish laughter.

 **Dinner, Interrupted.**

"You know. I've lived in Central City for over fifteen years and this is the first time i've tried this restaurant." Harrison smiled glancing at restaurant around him. "Plus, I had to pull a few strings to even get us this table."

"You asked Caitlin to do it, didn't you?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harrison said fondly. "Miss Snow is almost terrifyingly efficient when she puts her mind to something."

"That sounds like Caitlin." Barry agreed. "She seems to enjoy helping to organise our date nights almost as much as we enjoy-"

"Hey Barry." A loud voice cut across the pair. They turned to see Oliver Queen standing next to the table with Felicity at his side.

"Hey Oliver." Barry returned. "Hey Felicity. What brings you guys into town?" Harrison waved hello to Felicity and gave her a genuine smile.

"We were just heading to a late meeting when we spotted you guys and decided to pop in and say hello." Felicity spoke quickly, noticing the dirty glances which Oliver and Harrison were throwing at each other. Harrison had appeared in Starling City a few weeks previously and saved Oliver from certain doom and Oliver was still bitter over that particular incident. "But we really should be heading out or we'll be late." She tugged at Olivers' arm impatiently.

"Sure Felicity." Oliver replied. "Well this was short and sweet. Next time you're in Starling let me know and we'll meet up." He directed at Barry before turning to leave.

Determined not to let the arrogant archer get the last word, Harrison called out "And next time you need someone to save you from an easily avoidable situation let me know and i'll clear my schedule." He saw Olivers' back tense up but Felicity was relentless and managed to force him out the door.

Chuckling to himself, Harrison looked back at Barry. "You don't need to wind him up like that." Barry chided but his annoyance didn't quite meet his eyes.


	5. 21-25

**Petnames**

"If you hate me using pet names so much then what do you want me to call you? Harrison isn't exactly sweet." Barry cried, exasperated. "I'm being serious! I'm open to suggestions here."

"Harrison is perfectly fine. I don't see why you need for us to have pet names." Harrison rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Because that's what couples who love eat other do and I'm pretty sure we fall into that category." He placed his hands under his chin and asked "What about baby?"

"No."

"Sweetie?"

"Definitely not."

"Lover?"

"Now that one has merit." Harrison smiled.

Barry frowned. "I don't like it. Bit weird to use in front of Joe. Please can we at least try to use pet names? I really do like using 'babe'."

"If it honestly means that much to you Barry, then I suppose I can try to find something I like."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome dear."

 **Surprise Party**

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed as Barry entered the main lab. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARRY!"

Barry jumped but a huge grin made its way onto his face as Harrison, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris and Eddie appeared from nowhere. Blinking he found himself deposited in the chair in the middle of the room with Harrison standing behind him. "Gift time!" Cisco announced cheerily as he and Caitlin made their way towards Barry.

"Cisco and I have spent the last few weeks trying to work on you're energy bars to try and create some that don't taste awful." Caitlin smiled as Cisco produced a box from behind his back and opened it. Inside were a collection of different coloured wrapped bars. "The yellow ones are peanut butter flavoured, the red ones are chocolate flavoured, the green ones are mint and the pink ones are strawberry." She finished proudly.

"Guys this is amazing!" Barry exclaimed. "Thank you so so so much!" He jumped up to hug the pair. Next up was Iris and Eddie. Iris moved forward first.

"Hey Barry. Eddie and I clubbed together and got you this." She held out a small box and Barry opened it quickly. Inside was a small dog tag with a beautiful lightning bolt etched onto one side of it. He grinned and hugged the couple.

"I love it. I'll wear it under my suit constantly." Iris and Eddie smiled, pleased that Barry had enjoyed their gift.

Joe was up next. "Happy Birthday son." He handed Barry a small package which was soon torn open. Inside was a photograph in a plain black frame and Barry felt a small lump appear in his throat as he examined it. Barry and Harrison were sitting side by side at the computer screens with Cisco and Caitlin standing behind them. Just to the side of Caitlin, Eddie and Iris were leaning against the tables and Barry could also see Joe standing with his hand on Ciscos' shoulder. Everyone in the photograph appeared to be laughing at something and if Barrys' memory served him it was one of Ciscos' jokes.

"Joe." Barry wasn't too sure what to say. "This is...wow. But how?"

"I had a conversation with Gideon a few weeks ago and she was able to get me it." Joe replied.

"It's really lovely." Barry spoke as he smiled at his adoptive father. He felt Harrison place a supportive hand on his back. "Are you going to give me your gift now?" Barry asked as he tilted his head towards his lover.

"As much as I would love to I don't think anyone else in the room would appreciate it quite as much as you would. Especially Joe." To drive the point home he leered slightly.

"Ahh." Barry whispered as he understood and he blushed. "Okay. None of that. Not in front of the family and friends who I need to look in the face for the rest of my life."

Harrison grinned and slid his hand from Barrys' back to his side and pulled him close. "That aside I do actually have a nice gift for you. You know how my suit has all those future upgrades which we haven't been able to put on yours yet?" Barry nodded. "Well I know this guy, he's a genius and he was able to finally get them to work properly." He puffed up proudly.

"Would this be the same genius who set up this little surprise party?" Barry asked coyly. Harrison tried to look innocent and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Might be."

Barry laughed and, keeping in mind that Joes' eyes were on him, leaned in and gave his thoughtful and gorgeous partner a chaste kiss before whispering, "I'll be sure not to wear myself out too much at this party if we're planning on being busy later on." He turned and deliberately brushed his hip against Harrisons' crotch, smiling at the growl he got in response before moving away to join his other party guests.

 **Untameable**

"Is this a speedster thing? Because if it is I swear I want rid of these powers right now!"

"Barry. It's not that big a problem. I deal with it on a daily basis but to be honest I think it's just 'me' rather than it being a 'speedster' thing."

"Well...okay. But i'm still sure that it's not normal. I have never come across anything so unruly or unworkable in my life. Do you just let it do what it wants?"

"You're talking about it like it's a sentient being. It's only my hair Barry, it's not like it's dangerous."

"It still spooks me out how I can brush and style it for over thirty minutes and yet the second I turn my back, it's all fluffy and untameable again."

"Maybe it just likes being styled and brushed."

"Wait. Are you trying to hint to me that you like me playing with your hair?"

"...perhaps."

 **Touching The Suit**

It had taken Cisco months to even broach the subject and when he did he was pleasantly surprised by how well Dr Wells appeared to take it. Asking to have a look at his bosses super-secret supersuit felt a bit weird but he was dying to know what kind of tech was on it. When he had agreed to let the young scientist have free reign on it, Cisco was amazed.

He had been investigating the suit for only a few minutes when Barry arrived. He walked into the main lab and saw Cisco tinkering away. "Hey Cisco. How's it going?" Cisco looked up and Barry could see sweat forming on his forehead and a strong look of panic in his eyes. "Yo, what's wrong?"

"I can feel him watching me. Every time I look up he's giving me this look that just screams 'If you damage my suit, I'll damage you." Cisco whispered fearfully. Barry looked around and spotted Harrison lounging in a corner trying to look casual but failing miserably. "I don't want to accidentally do anything to it but I really want to study it."

"Want me to get rid of him?" Barry offered, taking pity on the poor guy. Cisco nodded a bit desperately in response. "Okay. Gimme a sec." Straightening up, Barry walked over to Harrison and without letting the other man react, grabbed him and the pair disappeared in a burst of yellow lightning.

"Thank God." Cisco exhaled.

 **Justice League**

"Darkseid is becoming a greater threat as each moment passes." Wonder Woman announced loudly as she slammed her hand on the table. "We need to organise a battle plan for when he decides to mount an attack on us."

"I'm with Diana." Superman nodded towards her. "We need to deal with this threat before it grows any larger and becomes a bigger danger to society."

"You are both failing to recognise the fact that at the moment we are unprep-" Batman was cut off by a dash of red lightning which cut across the table and landed directly in front of the Flash.

The entire team was instantly on high-alert. Jumping to their feet they drew the weapons as the faced down the yellow-clad stranger who was currently staring down the Flash. "Where did you put it?" The figure growled and its eyes glowed a vibrant red. "Where is it?" The intruder raised his hand and it began vibrating threateningly.

"Hold up! I can explain!" Barry started and the vibrating hand moved towards him slightly. "Okay! Okay. I hid it behind the fridge. But you promised that you wouldn't watch the season finale without me. Promise me you'll watch something else?" The vibrating hand disappeared as the man pulled off his cowl.

"Barry, I swear that if you try to hide the remote from me again when you're out doing superhero work I will be forced to kill you." Harrison threatened before faltering. "But I won't watch the season finale without you. I'm not that cruel." Barry grinned and moved towards his partner and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Barry." Batman spoke slowly, he was still in mild shock at the sudden appearance and he kept a harsh eye on the intruding speedster. "Isn't that the Reverse Flash? One of your most hated villains? The man who murdered your mother?"

Barry placed a hand behind his head and began to rub his neck. "Technically yes, but it's a bit more complicated than that." Barry had forgotten that the League wasn't aware of his relationship with Harrison. "So uhh...League, this is Harrison. Harrison, this is the Justice League. Harrison has been my partner for now for just under a year." Given the small display which had just happened, the League was under no illusions about what kind of 'partner' Barry was referring to. Harrison gave them all a bored look as they watched him with various expressions of interest and mistrust.

"I'm not impressed." He stated. He felt Barry elbow him gently in the ribs and decided to play nice. "But hello. Barry speaks...highly of you all." Realising that this was awkward enough he gave Barry one final glance before deciding to leave them with a parting gift. He gave Wonder Woman his full attention and spoke quietly. "Darkseids' first attack will occur in one week and he will arrive a few miles north of Chicago." Nodding at the room, his exit was marked by a similar burst of red lightning.

Silence reigned for a few seconds as everyone tried to process what just happened. Barry Allen AKA The Flash was officially in a relationship with the Reverse Flash, which only some of them instantly recognised as Harrison Wells, the famous scientist. Women Woman was the first to recover. "How could he know that Barry?" She directed at Barry as her hand drifted unconsciously towards her sword.

"Umm...did I mention he's also technically from the future?"


	6. 26-30

**Ten Year Reunion**

"I still can't believe you came." Barry grinned happily as he examined the rest of the room. Iris was in the corner chatting with an old school friend of hers. It had been her idea to attend this ten year high school reunion and Barry wasn't feeling particularly good about it. His high school years hadn't been awful but the whispers about his mothers death and his own weirdness didn't exactly make him the most popular guy in school.

"Why wouldn't I come? I know you were nervous and that this was important to you. Barry, by now you should know that I will always be happy to support you." Harrison shrugged as he followed Barrys' gaze around the room. He was apprehensive himself as he didn't really know if Barry wanted to be publicly associated with the man who blew a chuck out of the city but the younger man had been insistent. Harrison offered his arm out "Shall we go see what Iris is doing?"

Barry beamed at him and took the offered arm. They were just about to reach Iris when someone stepped in front of the pair. Instantly recognising the man as Jason Harris and Barry tensed. If Tony Woodward was his childhood bully then Jason was his henchman. "Allen!" He yelled loudly and clapped a harsh hand on Barrys' shoulder. Barry winced.

"Hi Jason." Attempting to side-step past the bully, he sighed when Jason moved again to stand in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted a catch-up with my favourite little freak. How many years has it been?" His tone was conversational but his body language was aggressive.

Standing next to Barry, Harrison was furious. Deciding to forgo niceties he pulled the obnoxious man towards him violently. "You have ten seconds to get at least ten feet away from us." He hissed in his face. Jason opened his mouth to respond but shut it quickly when the mans' eyes began to glow a vibrant red. Using his hold on him, Harrison shoved Jason to the side and continued on their path to Iris.

Barry was still a little shocked over what had just happened but that didn't stop the goofy grin from spreading over his face. He slid his arm out of Harrisons' and moved it around his waist, "You didn't have to do that you know."

Harrison smiled. "I know."

 **Christmas Decorating**

Cisco and Caitlin could only stare at the room around them. The last time they had been in Dr Wells' living room it had been in its usual sterile but welcoming style but now it was insane. Between the two of them they have never seen so many Christmas decorations in their lives. Tinsel and baubles and decorations littered almost every inch of available space in the main living room. While it was incredibly busy, it was also pretty tasteful and the red and silver theme really complimented the room as a whole.

"Wow!" Cisco exclaimed. "You really went for it this year Barry! Have you been watching 'Elf' recently?"

"Cisco kinda has a point Barry. But it's lovely and I'm looking forward to spending the day here trying not to be strangled by a low-hanging bit of tinsel." Caitlin giggled. "What do you think Dr Wells?"

Harrison was sitting on one of the armchairs and he smiled at Caitlins' question. "It certainly makes a difference from the usual way I like to have my room but I must say I am enjoying the Christmas spirit."

"Does anyone want a drink?" Caitlin asked the room.

"There's some eggnog in the fridge if you want to bring that through." Harrison replied. "Cisco do you want to help her carry it through?" Cisco nodded and the pair departed.

Harrison gave Barry a warm look. "Thanks for covering for me." Barry grinned and zipped over to his festive partner.

"Well I don't think they'd actually believe me if I told them that YOU were the one who decorated!"

 **Shot**

Barry hated being bed-ridden. But if there was ever a good reason for it, it would be the bullet which had made its way through his leg a few hours previously. He had been helping out at a crime scene when it had happened. Apparently, the shooter had been aiming at one of the officers and missed. To make matters worse, he had gotten away and Joe and Eddie were now using everything at their disposal to find him.

Joe had taken him home and told him to get some sleep and that he would contact Harrison and let him know what had happened. Barry smiled in thanks and decided that a sleep would probably be the best.

Barry woke up a few hours later as his phone started ringing. He realised that Harrison was now sleeping soundly next to him and wondered when the older man had arrived. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Hey Bear. How you holding up?" Joe asked quietly.

"I'm okay Joe. My leg should be healed up my tomorrow morning. Harrison is here now." Barry could hear Joe chuckling at the other end of the phone.

"Speaking of Harrison, is he there with you?" Joe asked. Barry mumbled 'yeah' and Joe continued. "That's funny cause I've just been off the phone to Captain Singh and apparently the man who shot you earlier was delivered to the precinct about half an hour ago quite badly beaten up. He admits to the crime but claims he was viciously assaulted by a yellow blur. I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

"No Joe. I've been asleep for the last few hours." Barry answered honestly as he gave the sleeping man next to him a shady glance. "But i'll let you know if I find out anything." He hung up the phone.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now Harrison." Barry sighed. "Joe just informed me that the guy who shot me was just handed in and seems to have suffered some injuries from a 'yellow blur'. I don't suppose you have anything you want to confess to?"

"Nope." Harrison replied quietly keeping his eyes closed while a small smile played on his lips.

 **Jealous**

She wouldn't describe it as 'jealously' exactly, she just felt a little envious of how close the pair were. At work they were the height of professionalism and it would be difficult for an outsider to tell that they were together but there were little signs. Like how Harrison would let his hand linger on Barry for just a bit too long when they touched, or how Barry would use almost any excuse to get as close to Harrison as possible. She was honestly happy for them. It was nice to see Harrison being less restrained and she wanted only the best for Barry.

But it did hurt a little. She wondered if Cisco felt the same. Cisco was always unlucky in love and Caitlins' own fiancée was somewhere in the world trying to work out a way to co-exist and share a body with another man. She grimaced. Maybe she should find another way to word that. She glanced at the pair again, it was nearly the end of the day and Harrison was sitting on the long couch attempting to read a scientific journal. Barrys' head was lying on his lap and from her vantage point Caitlin could see that Barry was attempting to beat his own high score on some game while Harrison used his free hand to card his fingers through the younger mans' hair.

She smiled despite her sadness as she vaguely wondered what Ronnie was doing in his own section of the world.

 **Harrison visits Barry at work**

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked surprised. He racked his brains but he was pretty sure this was the first time Harrison had visited him at work since they started their relationship.

"There's nothing happening over at STAR Labs since Cisco and Caitlin are away to lunch with Felicity and while I do enjoy Gideons' company, I thought I would come and see what you were doing." He answered as he slowly closed the blinds around the room and locked the door before sitting down in Barrys' usual seat.

"Did anyone see you come in?" Barry asked in a slight panic. He was pretty sure questions would be asked if his supposedly paralysed partner suddenly walked through the front doors of his work.

"Unless your colleagues have developed the ability to see faster than the speed of sound then probably not." He stretched out and placed his legs on Barrys' desk. "Do you know what song I was listening to before I came over here?"

Barry sat on the desk next to Harrisons' feet. "No. What song?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Harrison had a deceptively innocent look on his face. "I can't remember it exactly but I think I might have been called 'Afternoon Delight' and I was wondering if you'd heard it before? It was really something."

Glancing suspiciously at that innocent look, Barrys' face lit up with sudden realisation and he spluttered. "Did...Did you come round here hoping for a quicky? I'm at work!"

Harrison let a look of shock appear on his face. "What?! Of course not! I would never do that Mr Allen and for you to accuse me of such a thing is extremely unprofessional...unless you want to of course."

Barry sighed but let himself be dragged down onto the lap of his sneaky lover.


	7. 31-35

**Cemetery Visit**

"I truly am sorry." Harrison began as he placed the flowers on the grave. "If I could go back and change things without destroying this timeline then I would." He stood in silent penance for a few moments before deciding to speak again. "Of all the things I've regretted doing in my life, what I did to you and him sits at the top but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it by doing as much good as I can. I have people who are helping me with that and I know you and your husband would have loved them. I'm so sorry."

Harrison felt a presence behind him as Barry spoke softly. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded in response and the two of them disappeared into the night as their combined trail of lightning momentarily lit up the flower covered grave and headstone of Tess Morgan.

 **Proposal – Flash Ring**

When Harrison produced a ring box from nowhere and showed Barry a newly-constructed Flash ring he was at a loss for what to say.

"I-Is this...my own Flash ring?" He stammered out. Harrison grinned nervously and offered it out to him. Barry tried it on and it fit perfectly. Leaping forward he pulled Harrison into a fierce hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Harrison sighed happily as he held onto his lover. "You know, that's a one of a kind ring. It will only respond to your DNA so no one else will have access to your suit."

"I'm sure Cisco will have something to say about that." Barry laughed in his ear. "You know, we've been together for over a year now and you've literally just given me a ring. People will talk and make assumptions."

Harrison let go of Barry and looked him full in the face as excitement danced in his eyes. "I don't care what people say Barry, you should know that by now. All I care about is what you think." Hesitating slightly, he asked quietly. "Would you care if people made assumptions? I love you Barry Allen and if you don't want people to talk then I won't be offended if you choose not to wear the ring in public."

Grinning as widely as he possible could, Barry took Harrisons' face in his hands. "I've been the object of ridicule and gossip my entire life. I think I can manage people asking if I'm engaged to the hottest and most brilliant scientist in the entire world."

Harrison mirrored Barrys' goofy grin as the younger man continued. "And just in case you ever doubt it, I love you too Harrison Wells."

 **Harrison Meets Joe Shopping**

"Hey Barry. Hey Dr Wells." Joe greeted the pair enthusiastically. "What are you two out shopping for?"

"Oh. Uhh hey Joe!" Barry returned as his face grew slightly red while Harrison nodded politely beside him. "We're just out for something nice for umm...dinner."

Joe was thrown by Barrys' odd behaviour. He looked at the basket in Harrisons' lap and all he could see was a large bag of frozen peas. He shrugged. "Okay then. Well, i'll see you both later." He waved goodbye as he moved on.

As soon as he was a comfortable distance away, Barry looked at the basket in Harrisons' hand. "Where did those peas come from?" He asked confused.

Harrison laughed as he picked the peas out of the basket, revealing the packets of condoms underneath, and placed them back in the freezer. "I saw Joe before you did and I had time to react."

 **Halloween Outfits**

"I am not wearing that." Harrison argued loudly as he saw the outfit in Barrys' hands. "I am a genius scientist who spent decades of his life as a damn supervillain. I am not wearing that."

"Oh come on babe! You'll look great in this costume! Please?" Barry jiggled the 'Dracula' costume at him and tried using his famous doe eyes and pout combination to get Harrison to agree. "Iris has been planning this Halloween party for weeks and you promised me you'd attend."

"And I am attending but i'm not wearing that. Let me choose my own costume and i'll meet you there." Barry huffed out a small 'fine' and quickly threw on his own 'Pirate' costume as he sprinted out the room.

The party was in full swing when Harrison arrived. He walked in at regular speed and the room stilled slightly. He was wearing brown trousers and a dark cream shirt which was slightly open. On his head he had a brown fedora and a black whip was attached to his side. Overall, he made a pretty hot Indiana Jones and Barry felt his mouth go dry.

Somewhere behind him, Cisco wolf-whistled and there was a smattering of laughter over the loud music. Sliding up beside his adventurous lover Barry whispered, "Okay. I'll admit this is so much better than the costume I had chosen. The only reason I haven't jumped you yet is because Iris would murder me if I skipped out on her party. But just wait until we get home...you can keep the hat on."

Harrison tipped his hat in Barrys' direction playfully and winked. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

 **Damians' Death – Future Knowledge**

Barry had come home from his latest Justice League meeting with sorrowful eyes. It had taken Harrison a few minutes but he was finally able to corner the younger man on the couch. "Barry, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Looking up at his concerned lover, Barry spoke softly. "Bruce lost his son Damian. He was murdered and we only found out about it today. Harrison, he was only young, a child, and he was murdered in front of his father. I only met him twice and he was a rude little thing but he didn't deserve that."

Harrison sighed as he comforted the younger man. Deciding to take a risk he knelt so that he was face-to-face with Barry. "I know. I've had a few run ins with the runt myself over the years. Look Barry. I'm going to tell you something but you need to swear to me to keep in to yourself and not reveal the information to anyone."

Barry tilted his head as he considered Harrisons' words. "Okay, I promise."

"Damian Wayne will come back to life. His death is only temporary and Bruce will soon be reunited with his son. But his grief and anger will cause him to do a lot of questionable things in the near future and I need to you react to them as you would normally." Barry nodded at him even though Harrison could see the confusion and questioning look in his eyes.

Sitting beside Barry on the couch, Harrison gently maneuvered the younger man so that he was leaning heavily onto his own side. Snuggling further into the space Harrison had created, Barry relaxed greatly as the TV came to life and the pair settled into a quiet night of Netflix and peace.


	8. 36-40

**Speed Force: Explained**

"How do you always know where I am?" Barry asked suddenly. The pair were lounging in Harrisons' kitchen when the thought occurred to Barry. He had been noticing for a while that Harrison always had a good idea of where Barry was even if he couldn't physically see him.

"Because of the Speed Force that exists within us both. I've learned to sense it over a considerable distance. Speedsters have a natural connection and feel drawn towards it. The energy is always enhanced if strong emotions are in play. Since we started working together your speed has improved dramatically as a result of my training but also because my own speed force powers yours slightly. As yours helps to power mine." Harrison replied easily.

Barry considered the answer. "So...kind of like how the guys in Dragon Ball Z can sense chi?"

"I literally have no idea what that is or who you're talking about." Harrison shrugged his shoulders. "But do you want me to teach you how to feel it? It's a useful trick."

"Yeah!" Barry answered a little bit more enthusiastically as he would have liked. "If you want to teach me then yeah."

"Right come here." Barry moved towards Harrison and they both sat in opposing chairs. "Place your hand on my chest." Barry complied. "Now try to feel your own connection with the Speed Force. Feel the energy that exists within your veins at every given moment. Breathe deeply and try to feel it. Focus on your hands. Try to feel the energy within your hands."

Barry followed Harrisons' instructions and he eventually began to feel a slight tingling sensation in the ends of his finger and he gasped. "I think I feel something. It's weird but I can definitely feel something."

Smiling encouragingly, Harrison stood up. "I'm going to stand somewhere else in the house. Now I want you to try and feel where I am using the energy you feel. You should be able to sense a similar feeling of energy." He disappeared.

Breathing in deeply, Barry continued to focus on his own energy. After a minute he decided to try and locate Harrison. Staying as still as possible, he tried to find a similar spot energy and he was surprised to feel something tickling the edge of his consciousness. He smiled and opened his eyes. "UPSTAIRS BATHROOM!" He called out loudly.

Harrison reappeared suddenly. "Nicely done. With more practise you will be able to sense me completely naturally without any effort." He beamed with pride.

Barry beamed back at him but then a thought occurred and it faded as he spoke hesitantly, "You said that speedsters have a natural connection with the Speed Force. Do...do you think the speed force is why we became so close? Is this Speed Force responsible for this." He gestured to Harrison and himself.

Sensing the dangerous territory that Barrys' thoughts were heading into, Harrison answered confidently. "No. I admit that the speed force would have accounted for some of the draw we felt towards each other but it can't create romantic feelings. Remember, you and I were enemies in the future and we both had a considerably stronger Speed Force connection. All the feelings I have for you are totally natural, please don't think otherwise."

As Harrison comforted him another thought came to Barry. "You also said that the energy can fluctuate if one of us is experience strong emotions." Harrison nodded. "What do you feel happening to it during sex?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Harrison got wicked glint in his eye and the next thing Barry knew he was pinned down in their shared bed. "Since you're now an expert in the energy sensing field, why don't we try it out and you can tell me." Harrison grinned wolfishly.

"Aye aye Sir!" Barry mock saluted before removing his t-shirt.

 **Empty At STAR Labs**

"Staaaand and deliver" Barry sang as he danced about the lab, "Your money or your life." He drummed his fingers on the table. "HUH!" Ronnie was in town so Cisco and Caitlin were away out to meet him and Barry had offered to hold down the fort. It was rare for him to be completely alone in STAR Labs so he took full advantage and had his classics playlist blaring through the industrial speakers.

He was dancing around the main desk when a pair of strong hands grabbed his waist and began to twirl him. Laughing joyfully, he spun a few times before grabbing one of the hands and pulling Harrison in to spin with him.

 **Massage**

"It's worrying how good you are at this." Barry sighed as he felt Harrisons' hands massaging the oil across his back. He had been fighting a new meta-human and they had managed to knock Barry into a wall before they were taken out and he had been experiencing some aches in his back every since. "What's your secret." He directed towards the master masseur who was currently straddling his lower back.

"Trust me. After years of running, fighting and being a generally bad person you do get a good feel for how to take care of a body. Plus, I did get bored and earn a degree in human biology about a decade ago." Harrison laughed.

"Less talking, more touching." Barry hummed cheekily. Harrison narrowed his eyes and used his body weight to keep Barry pinned while he tickled his sides mercilessly. Barry attempted to throw the older man off but was unable to. "Please stop! Stop! Aiyeeee!" He squealed.

Harrison ceased his tickling and went back to massaging the upper back. "It's a shame you weren't more polite to me." He drawled. "Because I have this amazing trick which I was going to show you. It's a speedster-exclusive and I know that you would have loved it."

"What did you say my evil, intelligent and incredibly beautiful partner who is so much faster and smarter than me." Barry soothed. "Did I also mention that you're a fantastic lover?"

"Good answer." Harrison smirked.

Deciding to be kind, he used his speedster abilities to make his entire hands vibrate as he smoothed the oil into Barrys' aching back. Barry gasped at the sudden sensation and the heat it generated as it loosened the muscles in his back. "Ohh myyy goddddd!" Barry mewled in pleasure. "That's amazing!"

"Damn right it is."

 **Will The Real Eobard Thawne Please Stand Up?**

Stepping out of thin air, Eobard Thawne was on a mission. Having successfully killed the Barry Allen in his own timeline he was bored and decided to jump between alternate timelines to see how his alternate selves were getting on. Using his abilities he was able to sense two sources of Speed Force in this timeline and they were both together in the same place. That could only mean one thing, a fight. Feeling his excitement rise he dashed towards the sources to see if this timelines Eobard could use a hand.

Arriving at a huge house in the middle of nowhere he was confused. Both energies were inside the house but neither were moving and there was no evidence of a battle. Suppressing his own speed force energy, he walked towards the house and glanced inside the window. He gasped audibly at the scene inside.

There, fast asleep on the couch was himself. It didn't look like him but there was no mistaking the energy reading. This timelines Eobard had obviously stolen the identity of someone else but that wasn't what was surprising. Lying on top of him was Barry Allen, his nemesis and recent victim, also fast asleep. Feeling surreal, he could only stare. What the hell had happened in this timeline? From the way the two were entwined there was no doubting that they were in a relationship but how? Confusion reigned inside his head. Should he wake them up? He rejected that idea instantly, he didn't know if this timelines Eobard would be hostile towards him or not.

Sighing deeply, he decided that this was just too weird for him and he disappeared back towards the town. "I think i'll just try another timeline."

 **Helping Hartley**

Someone was out to kill Hartley Rathaway and the obnoxious man had decided that the best way of protecting himself was to demand help from STAR Labs. The only reason why Harrison Wells had agreed a stalemate with him was because he was technically the reason they were able to bring Ronnie back into the fold. That and the fact that since his escape from the pipeline he had been very well behaved and hadn't actually attempted any other crimes.

He was regretting that decision now.

Hartley was sitting with his feet up on the main desk giving Harrison and Barry a scrutinizing look. Barrys' jealous streak had reared its ugly head and he was keeping closer to Harrison than he usually would and Hartley had taken notice.

"So who's the top and who's the bottom?" He asked loudly while keeping deliberate eye contact with Barry. "Naturally I would assume that Harrison topped since he's got such a dominant personality but you never know." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "In fact, how is sex with someone with superspeed? What kind of kink-UMF"

Hartley was cut off by the sudden appearance of duct tape over his mouth. Standing a few feet to the side, Harrison placed the roll of tape on the table and smiled. "And that's enough of that."


	9. 41-45

**A Killer Change In Attitude**

"So when did you decide that you didn't really feel like killing me anymore?" Barry asked nonchalantly one day as he and Harrison were driving to STAR Labs. Harrison winced at the bluntness of the question. Catching sight of the wince, Barry grimaced as he realised how that sounded. "What I mean is, before you came to this timeline you said that we became friends. So when did you decide that you didn't want to be my enemy anymore?" He amended.

Harrison sat in silence for a few moments while he considered the answer. "I think it was the first time you saved my life." He replied casually. "Do you want to hear the story?" Barry nodded. "Right, so you know that we agreed to work together to restore the timeline? Well it took a few months and at one point we were in Gotham City attempting to find some tech which would allow me to travel to the exact correct moment when we were ambushed by a gang. Since my power was weakened at the time I wasn't able to get us out of there fast enough and I was shot."

Barrys' eyes widened as the tale continued. "So we were hiding out in some hotel room and you were so concerned for me." His eyes softened as he looked at the younger man. "At first I assumed that you were just worried that I would die and you'd be stuck in that timeline permanently but eventually I realised that you were genuinely concerned for my health. I couldn't really understand it but I appreciated it and things just kind of spiralled from there."

Barrys' curiosity was peaked. "That's kinda nice. Do you mind if I ask another question? Did, uhh...did you find me attractive in the alternate timeline?"

Harrison laughed and Barry blushed slightly. "Well yes. There was a basic physical attraction since you are a very handsome man Barry but nothing happened. I didn't even consider it an option. But enough questions about the past...or future I suppose." Barry nodded his consent as the van pulled up to the entrance of STAR Labs.

 **Babysitting**

"Your cousin has pulled a fast one here." Cisco commented as he stared at the small, wailing baby in Caitlins' arms. "Funny how shes out enjoying herself in the city and we've been left here with her spawn."

"Andrea was always shifty. This isn't anything new." Caitlin whispered as she tried to calm the screaming infant. "Want a shot?" She held him out to Barry.

"...would you be offended if I said no." Barry answered as he back away slightly.

Watching the three panic, Harrison made the decision to be the sacrificial lamb. Moving slowly towards Caitlin, he plucked the child softly from her hands and rocked it in a practiced fashion. The child quietened instantly and Harrison looked up to see the trio gaping at him. "Ask no questions and i'll tell no lies." He answered their unspoken thoughts.

"Aww" Barry cooed as he took in the sight. He moved forward so that he was standing next to Harrison. "I didn't know that you knew how to handle babies. We should totally get one." Barry whispered coyly.

"Fuck off Barry." Wells replied gently as he continued to stare at and rock the small bundle in his arms.

 **Gay?**

"So what are you guys planning to do over the weekend then?" Cisco threw the question to the pair in front of him.

"Barry and I have plans to run over and stay in Coast City for two days. We're also going to visit that amazing Italian place which we go to every so often. And then I think I am helping him to investigate some old cold cases which Captain Singh has him working on. We both think a fresh pair of eyes would be useful." Harrison answered.

"That sounds so much better than my weekend of being alone at home with a ton of food and Netflix." Cisco lamented. "Well I hope you both enjoy your big gay weekend away." He quipped.

"I'm not gay." Barry interjected suddenly.

Cisco and Harrison gave him an odd look. "I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you Mr Allen but I'm pretty sure the months of great sex we've been having suggest otherwise." Harrison answered slowly. Beside him Cisco choked on thin air and started a coughing fit.

"What I mean is..." Barry began, giving Harrison an exasperated look. "Is that technically I'm bisexual, not gay. I have dated women you know."

"Ahh." Cisco regained his composure. "Well that's good to know but I really just want out of this awkward conversation before anything else scarring comes up." He began to back away slowly before turning and fleeing the lab.

Deciding to tease the escaping man slightly, Harrison yelled after him. "AND JUST IN CASE YOU WERE CURIOUS, I TECHNICALLY IDENTIFY AS DEMISEXUAL!" He smirked to himself before turning back to see the look Barry was giving him. "What?" He asked innocently. "He was the one who made assumptions."

 **Holding Out For A Hero**

Few things surprised Harrison Wells anymore. But then life is always full of surprises. Like the newspaper which he currently held in his hand with the headline "MYSTERIOUS YELLOW STREAK SAVES CITIZENS. NEW HERO IN CENTRAL CITY?". Barry had burst into their bedroom with the paper in hand and shoved it under his nose and now he was staring at Harrison with a big dopey grin and pride in his eyes. He had been shooting about Central City a few nights previously and he had stopped temporarily to help a young couple who were being robbed at knife-point. Apparently they had shared the story with the media.

"So..." He hummed as he considered the implications. "I'm a hero now." He turned to send a quick glare Barrys' way. "This is your fault!"

Barry could only laugh as he snuggled into his new 'superhero' boyfriend. If only they knew...

 **Healing Harrison**

It had been a few months since STAR Labs had announced that through extensive surgeries and scientific breakthroughs that they had successfully managed to cure Harrison Wells' of his temporary paraplegia. It had been quite the scandal actually, as several people called for him to now be held accountable for the particle accelerator explosion but the team had managed to duck and dodge the more difficult questions and now the press had moved on.

"So what should we do with all the stuff you don't need anymore?" Caitlin asked as she made a list of all the items which were no longer necessary at STAR Labs.

"Donate them to some local disability charities." Harrison replied. "I still feel guilty about that particular lie and there are people out there who would get some real good use out of them."

"I'm still kinda happy that you're not actually disabled. I was pretty sure I was going to hell for putting that tracker on your wheelchair." Cisco confessed. "Also, you might want to have that removed before we give it away. Cause that could be awkward..."


	10. 46-50

**Rollercoasters**

"How can you be afraid of rollercoasters?" Harrison asked incredulously as he tried to keep the smile off his face. "You are a superhero who can phase through solid objects and run at over 800mph. What's the worst thing a rollercoaster is going to do to you?"

"I just don't like them." Barry huffed defensively. "A rollercoaster could kill me and I don't like them. Just like how you don't like spiders." He sent the older man a triumphant smirk.

Harrison scowled. "At least spiders aren't inanimate objects." He murmured quietly.

 **Lunch Date With Caitlin**

"We really should do this more often." Caitlin commented as she sipped her coffee. It had been her idea for her and Dr Wells to have a break from STAR Labs and go for a coffee breakfast. "I did kinda miss the coffee mornings before things became so hectic."

"To be fair our lives are still hectic. But I agree, it is nice to get out once in a while. So how have you been recently? Outside of work I mean." Harrison asked politely.

Caitlin shrugged and answered. "It's been okay. I've been in more contact with Ronnie than usual and he's currently back in the USA. It does suck a little knowing that he's only a few hundred miles away and yet we can't even see each other."

"Well." Harrison began slowly. "If he's only a few hundred miles away then I might be able to take you for a visit. I don't think any of us would grudge you a few days off and I should have enough energy to take you. If you want that is?" Harrison had always had a soft spot for the brilliant young woman and he still felt like he owed her for all the lies he had told her.

"Really?!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Would you do that for me?" She jumped out her seat and hugged the man she still considered her boss. "Thank you so much Dr Wells."

 **Hungry Eyes**

Barry was in the middle of a quick change of clothes when he stopped suddenly. With one leg inside his trousers and the other planted firmly on the ground he whirled around to face Harrison who was lying on the bed behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Barry exclaimed. "I've been changing in front of you since we met. All those times I changed in the middle of STAR Labs cause I didn't think anyone would see. HAVE YOU ALWAYS BEEN ABLE TO SEE ME CHANGE AT SUPERSPEED?"

"Oh yeah." Harrison licked his lips. "I've seen it all...How do you think I always knew exactly where you were injured?"

"Goddamn it Harrison!" Barry gave him a stern look. "I'll say it again, you are so lucky that I find you kinda handsome. Otherwise I would be forced to kick your pervert ass."

"If you hop back into this bed I will try to make it up to you." Harrison opened up the covers and tapped the bed invitingly.

"You know, for a guy in his early forties, you are relentless." Barry commented as he pointedly ignored the pro-offered bed and continued to pull his trousers on.

"Just one of the many benefits of being a superhuman who is connected to a terrifying and powerful speed force." Harrison muttered as he pouted at the younger man.

 **Google**

"Have you ever googled yourself?" Barry enquired.

"No actually. I don't think, given my history of blowing a hole in the city, that public opinion is very high for me." Harrison replied thoughtfully. "Why?

"No reason. I'm just curious." Barry pulled out his mobile phone and did a quick search. "Ah. Yeah. Umm...theres' a few unpleasant articles here. I'm just gonna scroll past th-IS THAT ME?" He squealed.

Suddenly interested, Harrison took the phone off him. It was an online blog article with the headline "FAMOUS SCIENTIST SPOTTED OUT WITH YOUNG TOY BOY" and underneath was a photo of himself and Barry sitting in a restaurant together. He barked out a laugh. "Well Barry, it looks like our secret is out."

Barry scowled and crossed his arms. "How come you get to be a 'famous scientist' and i'm just the hot 'eye candy'. I'M A DAMN SUPERHERO! Well...they don't know that but i'm also the youngest damn lab technician the CCPD has ever had in it's history."

"You're cute when you're indignant."

 **Valentines Day Letters**

The mailman had delivered four letters to STAR Labs. It was Valentines Day and they had all made an unspoken agreement to keep all romantic attachments outside of work for the day since it was only polite. But they were all pleased to have received a letter.

Barry and Harrison opened their letters simultaneously. After a quick read of the messages they sent each other a heated glance which didn't go unnoticed by Cisco and Caitlin. "That had better not be anything dirty!" Caitlin chided. "This is a filth-free lab and it's going to stay that way." She opened her own letter and sighed while a smile slid onto her face.

"Ronnie?" Cisco asked while tearing his own letter open.

"Ronnie." Caitlin replied grinning.

"Who's your letter from Cisco?" Harrison asked.

The trio glanced at Cisco who was looking at his letter with wide eyes. "What's up Cisco?" Barry moved towards the scientist. Cisco held the letter out to Barry who quickly read it. "Oh." Was all Barry could manage. "Well that's...unexpected."

Barry glanced at the letter again. The only thing scrawled inside it was a mobile phone number and a golden lipstick kiss. "Is this from who I think it's from?" Cisco nodded. "So what are you going to do? She's a good-looking, if kinda evil, woman?"

"I have no idea but please don't tell Captain Cold if you meet him again?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Agreed."


	11. 51-55

**Bruised and Beaten**

"Are..uhh...are you okay Dr Wells?" Caitlin asked. Usually, Harrison was the first at the lab every morning but today he was a few hours late. And he looked like hell. He had the shadow of a bruise on the side of his face and bags under his eyes. He was also favouring his left shoulder and Caitlin could see several dark bruises peeking out under his jumper at the neck and she suspected there was many more underneath.

"Yeah." Cisco agreed next to her. "You look a bit...beat up? What happened?"

Sensing the concern in their tones, Harrison looked up at the pair and smiled. "I'm okay. Honestly. Don't concern yourselves, I swear i'm fine." He stretched and they could both see dark bruises circling around his wrists.

"Dr Wells, if you're in some kind of trouble..." Cisco began again. If he didn't know any better he would have said that Dr Wells had been kidnapped. The bruising and ligature marks were kinda obvious.

"Cisco." Wells cut him off. "I swear I'm okay. Leave it please." Cisco and Caitlin shared another glance and did as he asked. They decided to wait until Barry arrived to see if he could discover what was going on.

It only took Barry about another ten minutes to appear. Walking in and looking like he was still half-asleep, he stopped when three pairs of eyes settled on him. Barry looked just as bad as Harrison did. He had a small bruise on the side of his forehead and he had a detectable limp in his right foot. Unlike Harrison however, he was wearing a t-shirt and Cisco could make out a series of small circular bruises leading up from his collarbone towards his ear.

Putting two and two together, Cisco gasped. "Oh. OH! OHH! Wow. Well that's umm yeah. Sure." He averted his eyes to the floor. Barry and Harrison were usually pretty careful to hide the more obvious parts of the relationship from the rest of the team but today they had apparently forgotten. Cisco was mildly impressed at the level of damage they managed to inflict on one another. Must be a speedster thing, he mused.

Seeing Ciscos' reaction, Caitlin followed his gaze to the bruises and understanding appeared on her face. "I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER HAVING SEX I AM NOT HOLDING A PRESS CONFERENCE EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED!" She screeched.

Barrys' face burned with embarrassment as he suddenly realised how they looked together. "I'm going home to put on a turtleneck jumper. Back in a sec." He disappeared.

Left alone with Cisco and Caitlin again, Harrison sighed before smiling and placing his feet up on the desk. "For Barrys' sake lets pretend that this morning never happened."

 **Order**

Harrison was a man who liked things to have order. His home was no exception. Everything had its place from the coasters on the tables to the way his jumpers were folded within the drawers. It was simple and efficient and he loved it the way it was.

Barry was not a man who followed order. That much was obvious as Harrison looked around his bedroom. Last nights' clothes lay strewn across the floor, a half-filled mug of coffee lay on the dresser and a few of Barrys' police files were scattered on the dresser across the room. Barry was essentially living in his home now.

It hadn't been officially discussed but he did spend almost every night cuddled against Harrison in his bed which was so hedonistic it was almost obscene. He claimed that it was much comfier than his other bed in Joes' but Harrison had a sneaky suspicion that the younger man was too accustomed to sleeping with a partner now to sleep alone. But he wasn't complaining.

Harrison was a man who loved order but as he looked at the mess caused by the man he loved who was currently lying next to him soundly asleep, he couldn't deny that he also loved the mess.

 **Injured Cisco**

Cisco was injured. He had been launched into a wall by a new metahuman and he had bruised several of his ribs and suffered quite a serious concussion. He was trying to recuperate in the medical wing of STAR Labs and Harrison was currently keeping an eye on him.

"This sucks." Cisco whined as he lay. "I'm bored and I can't even get a decent sleep because I might fall into a coma."

"I know Cisco. But it's necessary. Is there anything you want?" Harrison asked kindly. "Food? Drink? A book?"

"No thanks Dr Wells. I'll just sit here and be bad company." Cisco sighed and his face fell. "You'd be better just going up to the main lab and doing something useful."

Harrisons' face lit up suddenly. "Wait a minute Cisco. I have something to show you which I think you might enjoy." He stood up. "Back in a second." He disappeared.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Cisco squealed like a child as the image on the movie screen which Harrison has set up. "OH MY GOD DR WELLS! YOU WERE IN STAR WARS! HOW WAS IT? DID YOU MEET HARRISON FORD? HOW WAS THE SET? OH MY GOD YOU NEED TO TELL ME!"

Harrison grinned at his enthusiasm. He knew he could get a smile out of the scientist.

 **Party at Wayne Manor**

"Excellent party Bruce!" Barry exclaimed as he glanced around the huge ballroom of Wayne Manor which was currently filled with over a hundred different guests. "It's been a really hard few months over in Central City and this is the first real night off i've had in a while."

"I'm happy you could make it Barry." Bruce smiled. "Did you bring Harrison with you?" His voice didn't change but there was a weight in it which wasn't there before.

"Yeah." Barry responded with a slight challenge in his eyes. Bruce had always seemed to have a real mistrust of Harrison since the pair has met many months ago. He had asked Bruce what the issue was and Bruce wasn't able to give a reason and claimed it was just a natural aversion to the man. "He's here somewhere. Probably trying to charm some more investment for STAR Labs from some of your rich friends."

Bruce chuckled. While he did have a slight bad feeling about Harrison Wells he did have to admit that the man had been useful more than once with his hints about future events. He had helped to avert several disasters which the Justice League were incredibly thankful for, going so far as to offer the man a place in the League itself. But he had declined politely. Bruce looked across the room. "I' afraid I'm going to have to leave you Barry. I can see Diana talking to the owner of Ace Chemicals and he's a noted misogynist so that's not going to end well. We'll speak later." He hurried off.

Barry grabbed a champagne flute off a passing waiter and decided to go find his wayward partner. He caught eyes with Hal Jordan across the room and grinned. It had been ages since they'd seen each other and he nodded to let the other man know they'd have a good catch-up later. He eventually spotted Harrison speaking to Barbara Gordon. Harrison had previously confided in Barry that he had a great admiration for the wheelchair-bound genius and had known her pretty well in the alternate future, although not under the best circumstances.

"Hey guys." He greeted the pair, bending down to kiss Barbara on the cheek before sliding his arm around Harrisons' waist. "How are you Babs? And how's Dick?"

"I'm excellent actually. I've been working on a new communications system for the League and Harrison here might have just solved the issue I was having." She smiled warmly at the man. "And Dick is great. He's about somewhere, probably at the buffet table. He's incurably greedy. Did you know we'd moved in together?" She laughed.

"That's great!" Barry grinned. Dick Grayson was one of the few people in the world who was probably consistently more cheery than Barry himself. "I wish you both the best." Barbara nodded her thanks before making her excuses to leave the pair of speedsters.

"Are you having a good time?" Harrison spoke quietly as they observed the room.

"Of course. I spotted Hal earlier so I think i'll meet him later and see how he's been getting on. It's been way too long. Have you managed to wrangle and new funds for STAR Labs yet?"

"It's a work in progress. I met a lovely lady who seemed very interested in investing in the future of science so I think we may be in for some new projects to work on."

"Hmm...do you want to tell Cisco he's going to have a bunch of new toys to play with or can I?"

Harrison considered it for a minute. "Lets do it together. His excitement is contagious." He spotted Bruce Wayne on the opposite side of the room. Sensing an opportunity to wind the Batman up he whispered to Barry. "Do you think Bruce would mind if we found a nice quiet room in this mansion for a little speedster fun? He did say you were to have a good night."

Barry smirked a little as Harrison grabbed his hand and attempted to lead him up the main stairs towards the bedrooms. "Somehow I don't think that's what he meant." Harrison hummed in agreement as the walked into a random room at the end of the west wing. "We probably shouldn't." Barry continued as he shrugged out of his suit jacket.

"Oh my god Barry. Just shut up and get on the damn bed."

 **Volunteering**

"Why would you ever volunteer to help out Leonard Snart?!" Barry questioned as he watched Harrison pull on his Reverse Flash suit. "I always have to convince you to lend a hand on difficult League missions and yet you've actually volunteered to help Snart? Do you remember that time he locked us in a freezer together? What's the deal?"

Harrison continued to dress himself while deliberately avoiding eye-contact with Barry. "I don't suppose if I told you it's complicated and future-related you'd leave the issue alone." He glanced up hopefully but Barry shook his head. "Okay." He sighed. "As far as supervillains go, you could do a lot worse than Leonard Snart. He does have a strict moral and personal code. He's also loyal to a fault. In the alternate timeline, he was one of the few people who we actually came to for help in restoring the original timeline."

Barry raised his eyebrows. "And why would Captain Cold agree to help us?"

Harrison laughed quietly as he adjusted his gloves. "Because at the time he was a hero. He became a superhero named 'Citizen Cold'. He was a good guy Barry." Barry gave Harrison a disbelieving look. "I'm serious. He helped us then and I feel like I still owe him a favour. And since he needs help catching whoever it is that's trying to kill him, it seemed like a good opportunity to repay it."

"Whatever." Barry said as he slid further into the bed. "We'll be discussing this more later. Try not to be back too late."

Zipping over to the bed, Harrison placed a quick kiss on Barrys' forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."


	12. 56-60

**#FlashTheFlash**

Barry wasn't sure who started it but he really wanted to strangle them. It had been Cisco who had drawn his attention to it since, for some reason, '#FlashTheFlash' was the top trend on twitter in Central City. A quick search had revealed that people, both male and female, had been submitting anonymous images to an account which was designed to 'Cheer the Flash up while he saved the city'. Cisco has thrown the feed up onto the large screen in the main lab and him, Barry and Harrison were scrolling through it.

"Are those? IS SHE FULLY NUDE? OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?" Barry was mortified. His face was completely red and he kept averting his eyes from the screen. "Why would people think this was a good idea? I swear to god if I find out Iris is involved in this somehow. This is the kind of thing she'd do just to wind me up." He rambled.

Harrison was sitting next to Cisco giving out ratings for all the various image which were appearing. "Oh he's definitely a seven. Nine. Three. Nice ass...five." He spoke monotonously but his eyes were alight with amusement at the whole situation. "Do you think I should submit something?" He asked.

Barry tossed him an exasperated look and all three turned as they heard the lab doors open. Caitlin walked in briskly and Cisco let out a small yelp and attempted to shut down the screen before she could see what was on it. He fumbled the remote and it fell from his grasp. "Oh no." He whispered.

Caitlin glanced at the screen before staring at the three men in front of her who were frozen like rabbits in headlights and avoiding her gaze. She exhaled deeply. "Have you came across the woman with the Flash symbol tattooed above her chest yet?"

"What?" Cisco exclaimed in surprise. "Have you been through this? Why were you it?"

Caitlin giggled at the surprised look the men were throwing her. "So just because I'm a girl I can't go on twitter?" Cisco threw her a look which she translated as 'you know what I mean' and she sighed. "It's all over the news! They did a small article on it on the lunchtime news. Plus, Iris phoned to let me know."

Barry let out a small accusatory noise at Iris' name while Harrison barked out a laugh.

 **Alternate Visits: Part 1**

"Why have you taken me here?!" Barry Allen yelled at the man in front of him as they both appeared from nowhere. "Thawne! Answer me!"

"Look Allen. I promised a temporary stalemate until i've shown you the state of this timeline but if you continue to annoy me I will be forced to break that promise." Eobard Thawne growled slightly at his nemesis. "But i'm pretty sure you're going to want to see this." Barry held a suspicious look in his eyes and waited for Thawne to make his next move. "Do you feel the two speed forces which exist in this timeline?"

Barry nodded. "They're in the same place at the moment. Are we here to watch ourselves fight? If you're up to something Thawne I will destroy you." He glared at the older man.

Thawne got an odd look on his face. "Somehow I don't think we're going to be fighting in this timeline. Follow me and see." He took off in a burst of red lightning with Barry following in hot pursuit. Eventually they reached a secluded house and stopped. "Do you feel that Allen?" Barry nodded. He could feel both his and Thawnes' energy signatures in the house but there didn't seem to be any evidence of fighting. Things were completely peaceful.

"What's going on Thawne?" Barry asked now confused. Thawne made a small gesture towards the house before phasing through the door and into it. "Damn." Barry whispered as he followed the man through the door and upstairs into a bedroom.

"Look Allen!" He announced quietly as he pointed at the bed.

Barry was stunned into silence as he took in the sight of himself and a man who he was pretty certain was Thawne in a different body cuddling together in the middle of a massive bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He squealed as both the men in the bed woke up suddenly.

 **Alternate Visits: Part 2**

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Barry exclaimed as he saw the two men standing at the foot of his bed. One was a tall, blonde man and the other was...himself! Beside him, Harrison also took in the two men at the foot of the bed and instantly flew at the blonde man.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled in the blonde mans face. "You cannot be here."

The blonde laughed and wrenched himself out of Harrisons' grasp. "So what is our name in this timeline then? And why did you change your appearance?"

"Wait a minute!" Barry exclaimed from the bed. "Why are your energies identical? Is this the real you?" He asked, curious.

"Leave!" Harrison hissed again at the invading pair. "Leave. Now."

Barry scrambled out of bed and moved towards his alternate self. "Hey?" He spoke quietly. "Are you really me?"

Alternate!Barry laughed quietly. "Yeah. It would seem so." He glanced at the other pair who were still squaring off against each other. "So...uhh. What's the deal with this then?" He gestured to Barry and Harrison. "Not trying to be rude here but why are you in a relationship with our nemesis and the man who murdered our mother?"

Harrison spun around and sent him glare towards the Alternate!Barry. "You both have no right to be here!" He moved in front of Barry protectively as he tried to put some distance between themselves and the alternates. He wasn't sure what their intentions were but he didn't actually care. He wanted them gone.

Barry was still in shock at the fact that themselves from an alternate timeline were standing in his and Harrisons' shared bedroom.

"EVERYONE CHILL!" Barry yelled and the room around him stilled. He moved to the side of Harrison and gently grabbed his hand to calm him. "Now. Why are you both here?"

Thawne was the first to reply. "I ventured into this timeline a few weeks ago with the intention of helping 'myself' to kill this timelines Barry Allen. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at this home to find you both asleep on the couch." At the admission, Harrison lurched forward and was only held back by Barry. "So I returned to my own timeline and jumped back to retrieve my own Allen so I could bring him here and show him this." His face was filled with disgust. "How could I sink so low as to enter into a relationship with him?"

Alternate!Barry mirrored his look of disgust and gave Barry a levelling stare. "As much as I hate to agree with Thawne I would also like to know what happened."

Barry and Harrison shared a glance before deciding that the quickest way to get rid of the displaced speedsters was to confess all. "Well..." Harrison began slowly.

 **Alternate Visits: Part 3**

It took around ten minutes for Harrison to finish his tale. He covered the events of the original timeline including how he adopted the persona of Harrison Wells, Barry finding out about the truth and how they ended up in their current relationship. By the end of his story, an uncomfortable silence had fallen across the room and both Thawne and Alternate!Barry looked almost ill.

"But how could you end up with him?" Alternate!Barry cried. "He's still the man who murdered our mother. I've spent years battling him and his evil plans and for some reason you've decided to shack up with him?!"

Barry could feel himself growing tired of his alternate self. "I love him and it's as simple as that. You have your timeline and I have mine. Both are completely different so don't even think about making judgements."

Alternate!Barry looked confused. "But I thought we loved Iris?"

"I did love Iris and I suppose i'll always love her a little. She will always be a part of my life but she has her own relationships here and Harrison and I are happy." Barry moved again so that he could stand beside Harrison in a show of support. "There is literally nothing either of you can say which will change my mind. Harrison has been completely supportive of me, even going as far as to help out with multiple Justice League missions."

"YOU LET HIM INTO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!?"

"YOU HELP OUT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!?"

Both Alternate!Barry and Thawne screamed in unison. "You are a disgrace to the Reverse Flash name." Thawne spat at Harrison. Harrison growled and launched himself at his alternate self and the pair tumbled to the ground in a blur of red lightning. Both Barrys' watched the pair as they wrestled on the floor. Alternate!Barry didn't care who won but Barry looked like he wanted to jump in to help his boyfriend. He kept a wary eye on his alternate in case he attempted to make a move. Finally, Harrison successfully managed to grab Thawne by the throat.

"Don't even try it." He whispered dangerously. "I might have given up on being a full-time villain but don't mistake me as being docile. I will kill you if necessary."

"I think we might have overstayed our welcome here Thawne." Alternate!Barry spoke quietly as he took in the aggressive stances of the couple. "I'm sorry. This was his idea. You're right, we shouldn't be here." He moved towards the door. "Thawne move!" He nodded to Barry and left.

"Let him up babe." Barry said soothingly to Harrison as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Harrison make a displeased noise but did as he was asked. Thawne stood quickly and threw one final hated-filled glance at the pair before also disappearing.

Harrison and Barry stood silently for a few moments while they tried to mentally work through what the hell had just happened. Barry was the first to speak. "Why can't I shake the feeling that that's not the last we're going to see of them?" He sighed before sitting down on the bed and looking at Harrison"You know...you don't look half bad as a blonde."

Throwing himself next to Barry on the bed in a dramatic fashion, Harrison muttered from the side of his mouth. "Don't even start, Barry."

 **Snart Attack**

"You know for a superhero team we sure do seem to help out the villians a lot." Barry spoke bitterly as he gazed at the siblings in front of him. "Why is that?" He directed towards Harrison, who simply shrugged.

"Come on Flash." Leonard Snart drawled. "You know as well as I do that we're the lesser of two evils. That art piece which has just been bought by the largest gangster in Central City will be sold on and the funds used to commit more crime. It seems like a much better idea for me and Lisa here to...acquire it off him for a more respectable client I have in the art industry."

Barry humphed in disapproval. "Are you are all okay with this?" He looked at the rest of his team.

Caitlin was the first to respond. "It is the lesser of two evils Barry. And Harrison has vouched for the legitimacy of the client." Barry sent his lover a quick glare.

"Don't give me that look Barry. You know the situation. Plus i'm sure Snart will play nice since I saved his life that night I chose to help him with him little 'assassin' problem." Harrisons' tone was polite but it had an edge of steel to it. "Sure I did Snart?"

Len looked thoughtful for a second while Lisa laughed beside him. "As much as it kills me to admit, that is true. So are we all agreed to the plan then?"

Lisa sighed. "Yes Lenny. For the millionth time, we know the plan. It's just tall and red there who seems to have the issue." She stood up from her chair and walked directly over to Cisco, who looked apprehensive at her approach. "Did you get my letter cutie? I never did hear back from you."

"What letter?" Len asked suspiciously and Cisco gulped. "Lisa, why are you sending him letters?"

"Chill out Len. I just want to have a little fun is all." Lisa pouted and wrapped her arms around Cisco from behind.

Len sent an accusatory glare towards the pair. "Change of plan. Cisco you're with me on the bike. Lisa you can ride with Caitlin." Lisa made a noise of protest but shut up when Lens' hand twitched towards his cold gun.

"You're such a dick, Lenny." She sighed exasperated. She'll just have to find another way to get her claws into the attractive young scientist.


	13. 61-65

**Sickness: The Revenge**

"I'm not that sick Barry!" Harrison protested as Barry tightened the various blankets which he had wrapped around the older man. "This is embarrassing."

"When I was ill, you agreed to go all the way to Starling City to help out a man you don't even like. The least I can do for you is make you comfy." Barry argued.

"I seem to remember being promised, and then given, sexual favours in exchange for that little helping session." Harrison countered with a leer. "Therefore, i don't really need you attempting to smother me with blankets." He broke off into a coughing fit.

"See! You're not well! Just let me take care of you."

"No Barry. You have work to go to. I'll just lie here and try to sleep off this sickness."

Barry sent him a suspicious look and sighed. "I'll zoom back on my lunch break to make sure you're still breathing." Harrison humphed in agreement and Barry gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

 _Several Hours Later_

It took Barry less than ten seconds to make it from his work back to Harrisons' house. He snuck upstairs and found Harrison still asleep in the bed. His forehead was covered in sweat and he was making small distressed noises. Feeling affection welling up inside him, Barry lay down on the bed and decided against waking his stubborn lover up. Wiping Harrisons' forehead, he moved him slightly so he could lean on his own shoulder. He used one of his free hands to play loosely with Harrisons' hair, smiling in satisfaction when he felt the older mans' breathing even out.

Barry grinned as Harrison subconsciously snuggled in closer to him. This was the life. Barry honestly couldn't remember the last time he was this happy and as he gazed at the sleeping man at his side he contemplated how screwed he was.

 **Meta-Birthday**

"It's Shawna Baezs' birthday today." Cisco mentioned casually in front of Caitlin and Harrison. Barry was in work for the day and the three of them were working on a project together. "I think we should do something nice for her. It's the first meta-human birthday we've had and I think it would be good for them to celebrate their birthdays. It might help with the rehabilitation." He looked to Caitlin for support.

"Ciscos' right." She agreed. "But what could we get her?" She thought for a moment. "Why don't we give her access to her own Netflix account? I'm sure there's loads of shows she's desperate to catch up on." Cisco nodded in agreement. "One of us should also jump out and pick up a birthday cake and other assorted things to make it a bit more...festive."

They both turned their eyes on Harrison. He held their pleading gazes for a minute before breaking away and sighing. "Okay. I'll go get them. Lazy scientists. What exactly do I need to pick up?"

Caitlin grinned and quickly scrawled down a list. "We knew we could count on you Dr Wells" Cisco exclaimed cheerily as Harrison threw him a withering look.

 **New name for the Reverse Flash**

"We really need to get you a new super-name babe?"

"What are you talking about Barry?"

"Well...you're not exactly the 'Reverse Flash' anymore are you? We're both fighting on the same side now, even if one of us is doing so reluctantly. Aside from the costume, which can be changed, and the red lightning you're not exactly my opposite."

"It's enough. If i'm totally honest, I've actually grown slightly fond of the Reverse Flash name. I've had it for years."

"Yeah but we could get you something new? Older Flash? Flash 2.0? Flash The Second." Barry teased.

Harrison scowled at the jab towards his age. "How about this! Since I was a speedster first, why don't I just become 'The Flash' and you can be something else? Like 'Baby Flash' or 'Kid Flash' or 'Annoying Brat Flash?'"

"Fine then, Mr Sensitive!" Barry said dramatically. "No name changes for either of us."

 **If You Go Down To The Woods Today, You're In For A Big Surprise.**

"I'm not scared." Barry spoke shakily. "I'm just not a a huge fan of being lost in the woods in the middle of the night searching for an escaped metahuman. Especially since my partner has apparently decided to abandon us." Harrison had disappeared earlier and Barry was still kinda angry about that.

"I'm not scared either." Cisco agreed quickly. "But just for safety we should probably stick closer together." Barry nodded and slid slightly closer to the other scientist. "I've seen The Evil Dead. Being lost in the woods is never a good thing." Barry grimaced.

The pair continued to travel deeper into the woods. It was so dark it was difficult to see anything more than a few feet in front. They were just about to climb over a huge log when they felt themselves being grabbed from behind. Screaming in a very feminine fashion, Cisco dropped to the ground while Barry whirled around to punch into the darkness.

Standing behind them was Harrison. He was trying to school his features to keep the smile from his face but he was failing miserably. "I was wondering where you two had gotten off too. Did you enjoy having fun while I recaptured our escapee?"

Barrys' relief was at war with his anger. "I'm not happy with you." He spoke through gritted teeth. "We'll be speaking more about this later." Harrison tilted his head at Barrys' words but said nothing.

"That was a real dick move, Dr Wells." Cisco accused as he struggled to pull himself up from the filthy ground.

 **Jokes On You**

"No Barry. Don't even think about it. I've already contacted Bruce and he's on his way over here to deal with it." Harrison spoke calmly as he blocked the doorway of the bedroom.

"But what if he hurts someone Harrison! I won't have that on my conscience!" Barry protested as he attempted to get past the older man.

"Bruce will be here in less than an hour. I highly doubt that anything bad can happen in that time. Bear in mind that he doesn't even know that WE know that he's here."

"It doesn't matter! I don't want him in my city and he needs to be stopped."

"Barry. I don't want him here anymore than you do." Harrison let his worry enter his voice. "The man is a walking plague and I don't want you anywhere near him. Even in my most insane moments I was never anywhere near as cruel or crazy as that son of a bitch. You are not prepared to deal with him. Please Barry." The pleading tone in his voice increased.

Barry could feel himself hesitate. It wasn't often that Harrison allowed himself to show any form of weakness and Barry was forced to reconsider his options. He sighed deeply before moving away towards the bed and sitting on the edge of it. "I don't like this babe. I hate the idea of him being in my city unsupervised."

Moving to sit down next to his concerned partner, Harrison felt relief flood his system as he sensed victory. Wrapping an arm around Barrys' shoulders, he soothed. "I know but Bruce will be here ASAP and he'll drag him out by the hair."

Barry laughed despite himself and spoke again. "I don't understand why you don't just snatch him up and drop him into the harbour."

"Cause even i'm not stupid enough to take on the Joker."


	14. 66-70

**Tacheon Device**

"Whatever happened to the original tacheon device, Dr. Wells?" Cisco enquired as he attempted to read the blueprints for the creation of a new device. The team had decided that the device may be the key to unlocking both Barry and Harrisons' true potential and had elected to build a new one.

"It's gone." Harrison confirmed sadly. "I was forced to use it for something else and it became unworkable."

"What did you use it for?" Caitlin asked curiously. This was the first time the device had come up in conversation and it seemed odd that Wells would lose such an important thing.

"Do you remember when Ronnie was going nuclear?" Caitlin nodded. "And that chest-piece which reunited Firestorm, the one that Cisco and I created? That was the main part of the tacheon device. I extracted it after Gideon informed me that it could be used to save Ronnie."

Caitlin was stunned into silence. That was well before the truth about Dr. Wells and his Reverse Flash alter-ego had come out. He could have left Ronnie to die and they would have been none the wiser about it but he hadn't. He chose to save Ronnie at expense to himself, even though he was still technically 'evil'. She opened her mouth to speak but Harrison cut her off as if he was following her train of.

"I knew that using the device would put my future plans on hold but-" He hesitated before continuing slowly. "Turns out I couldn't just leave Ronnie to his fate. I do genuinely care for all of you and Ronnie, and the thought of letting you lose Ronnie again was...unacceptable."

"Thank you Dr Wells."

"Don't thank me, Dr Snow. It was my fault to begin with." Harrison sighed.

 **The First Time Harrison Realises He Has Feelings For Barry**

The first time Harrison Wells realised that he had feelings for Barry Allen came as a real shock. Barry had just returned from putting out a series of fires which had broken out of the top floor of a block of flats and as he watched the younger man walk towards him he felt a surge of the usual affection.

But then Barry had stopped in front of him and removed his cowl. His hair was dishevelled and his face was half-covered in soot but his eyes were bright and filled with joy. He was beautiful. Obviously, he had always been aware that Barry was an attractive man but now as he looked at him he realised just how truly beautiful he was. Harrison was suddenly hit with the insane urge to lean forward and kiss him but he mentally shook it off.

"So how did I do, Dr Wells?" Barry asked enthusiastically as he further loosened his hair with one hand. He grinned at his mentor.

"Excellent Barry." He gave him a genuine smile and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. But he could feel panic swelling in his gut as he was forced to confront the fact that his feelings for the younger man might actually have become severely complicated.

 **The First Time Barry Realises He Has Feelings For Harrison**

The first time Barry Allen realised that he had feelings for Harrison Wells came as a real shock. Cisco and Dr Wells had been discussing the intricacies of time-travel and Cisco had asked if Wells had any further plans to leave this time.

Across the room, Barry scowled slightly at the question. The thought that Dr Wells might still return to the future left an odd empty feeling in Barrys' stomach and he was surprised by it. He decided to search his feeling and find out why. If Wells left then the team would be down a valuable member and even though he didn't give any hints about the future, the man was still a true genius and an incredible strategist. But that wasn't just it. Barry was forced to admit that he would miss the man himself.

The time they had spent together since the big reveal had been fraught with problems and suspicions but as he proved himself time and time again, those has died away and a genuine friendship has grown. He also knew that Cisco and Caitlin felt the same. He glanced at the older man again as he laughed at Ciscos' question and confirmed that he had no plans to leave.

Barry felt a warmth inside him as he watched the two men interact. Harrison did have a lovely smile, even if he was loathe to use it but if he had to pick his defining feature it would be his eyes. Those blue eyes never failed to make Barry feel as if Harrison was searching his soul, they were incredible and Barry felt his heart jump every time they fell on him for any length of time. The only other time he had experienced that feeling was with Iris.

A sudden realisation jolted Barry. "Do I have feelings fo-Surely not..." He thought desperately as he glanced at the scientist again. "Oh shit. I do." He whispered.

 **Hired or Fired?**

"He hasn't done anything evil or malicious since he escaped from the timeline. We've at least got to consider it." Harrison explained.

"That we know of." Cisco muttered under his breath before continuing. "I still don't fully trust him and I think letting him in here will be a bad idea."

"I agree with Cisco." Barry cut in quickly. "Hartley almost killed me the last time we met."

"Well, I agree with Dr Wells. Hartley deserves to be allowed a second chance." Caitlin chimed in.

"You all gave me a second chance and I think we can extend Hartley the same courtesy. He won't be around here permanently but I think we could benefit as a team from his occasional input. The man is a genius." Wells could feel Cisco wavering so he went in for the kill shot. "His pre-STAR Labs work on sonic engineering would mean we could expand into further projects. I'm sure between Barry and myself we should be able to keep him from misbehaving."

Cisco sighed before nodding his consent. Realising that it was now three against one, Barry laid his head on Harrisons' shoulder before whispering "If you're serious about letting him become an extended part of this team you had better warn him that you're off limits." The last time they had helped Hartley out the obnoxious dick had spent a decent amount of time attempting to hit on both Harrison and Barry. Apparently he was 'desperate to see what a man with the ability to vibrate at superspeed could do' and it had wound Barry up intensely.

Harrison moved so he could nudge the side of Barrys' head with his own. "You worry too much dear." He whispered before announcing. "So then we're all agreed that Hartley can become an extended part of the team provided he keeps his nose clean and isn't too obnoxious? Good."

 **Video Games**

"So what's the point of this game? Do you need to save all the little girls?" Harrison asked as he squinted at the screen and the game which Barry was playing.

"Yes. For every one you find you have to choose whether to save or kill them and it impacts the ending of the game." Barry explained patiently.

"Have you never played any video games Dr Wells!?" Cisco exclaimed in an outraged voice next to Barry. "How?"

"I'm sorry Cisco. I was a little busy building up a multi-billion dollar company to get around to playing video games."

"Cisco got burned." Caitlin whispered to the room and dissolved into giggles. "It's okay Dr Wells. I don't play games either."

"I think the last actual game I played was Pacman." Harrison said thoughtfully. "And that was literally after it came out."

Barry exploded into laughter. "Oh my god! You are OLD! I forget how old you are sometimes." Barry sent Harrison a sly smirk which was instantly wiped away as he took in the sudden predatory gleam in his eyes. "Harrison...what are you doing?"

Launching himself at Barry, Harrison snatched him up and threw him over his shoulder. Giving Caitlin and Cisco an apologetic look he spoke. "I'm afraid i'm going to need to cut mine and Barrys' involvement in this little video game session short as it seems I need to take Barry home and teach him a lesson about respecting his elders. See you all tomorrow." He zipped out in the blink of an eye.

Cisco calmly picked up Barrys' abandoned controller. "I just want you to know that I am totally not thinking about them having sex now." He grimaced.

"Me neither." Caitlin matched his expression.


	15. 71-75

**Date Night For Cisco**

Cisco genuinely didn't know how he had ended up here. He had finally taken a chance and texted that number which Lisa had given him inside the Valentines Day card a few weeks previously. He knew that Barry and Harrison were also on a date but they'd ran over to their favourite restaurant in Starling City and Caitlin was working in the lab all night. So here he was. On a date. On a date with Lisa Snart. On a date with Lisa Snart, the criminal sister of Leonard Snart. It was weird as hell, but also really nice.

"So how long have you been a genius scientist then?" Lisa asked as she sipped from her wine glass. "Or were you one of those guys who was just always brilliant?"

Cisco blushed at the compliment. "Umm...always I suppose? I always did well in school. What about you? How long have you been a smoking hot criminal?" He cringed at how that sounded.

"Long enough." She responded cryptically as she giggled at his nervousness. "Chill out science! I'm not going to do anything to you. Unless you beg for it..."

"That's good to know." Cisco gulped as he felt that maybe he was in a bit over his head here. Maybe he should have waited a bit longer before contacting her. Or better yet, he could have continued to ignore the issue.

Lisa sighed as she took in his genuine apprehension. "Look Cisco. I genuinely like you so try to relax a little yeah. Do you think I just give my number out to any guy? How often do you think I actually go on _dates_?" She raised an eyebrow. "Lets just try and have a nice normal dinner. I can't remember the last time I had one."

Cisco glanced at her as he took in how sincere she was being. He tried to relax. "Okay Lisa. A nice normal dinner it is." He smiled as he took another bite of his over-priced but delicious carbonara.

"That doesn't mean i'm not down for a night of hot, passionate sex when this meal is finished though. So keep that in mind." She added conversationally.

Cisco choked.

 **Body Swap**

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" Harrison cried as he looked in the mirror. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I DON'T WANT TO BE IN YOUR BODY HARRISON!"

Barry looked calmly over at the panicking man. "Look Barry, Cisco and Caitlin will be home in four hours and I'm sure that they'll be able to help us fix this. Worst things have happened you know. This is only a minor inconvenience." Harrison stretched out in his new body and he had to admit that it did feel incredibly odd.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU GET TO BE STUCK IN MY YOUNG FIT BODY WHILE I'M STUCK-"

"If you ever want to experience the pleasures that the body you're currently in can give you then I suggest you think about how you're going to finish that sentence."

"-while I'm stuck in you're gorgeous, flexible and vastly more experienced body."

"You chose wisely."

 **No Killing**

"Enough!" Barry cried as he desperately tried to sit up. "Harrison! Please don't kill him. Stop!" But Harrison was too engrossed in his fury to notice him. The team had been hunting a new meta-human with the ability to shoot pure energy and a moment of hesitation had resulted in Barry taking a serious hit to the shoulder. He had screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Harrison had turned in time to see Barry collapse and he had completely lost it and was currently using his speed to beat the meta-human to a rage-filled pulp. Barry was concerned by the ferocity of the attack but his eyes widened in real panic as he saw Harrison raise his hand and start to vibrate it. "Oh no." He whispered. Using what was left of his energy, Barry launched himself at Harrisons' back and attempted to grab the vibrating appendage.

Feeling someone on his arm, Harrison spun and threw the weight off of him. Barry fell to the side again and screamed as his injured shoulder hit the floor hard. The scream pulled Harrison from his frenzy and he stilled slightly as he took in Barrys' fallen form, pain and relief warring in his eyes. "No killing." Barry wheezed out as he tried to roll onto his uninjured side. "Please?"

Leaving the severely beaten meta-human on the ground, Harrison quickly contacted Cisco and Caitlin and asked them to bring a portable containment cube for their new pipeline prisoner. Hanging up, he walked over to Barry and gently picked him up bridal style. Barry let out a pained breath as the move agitated his shoulder but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Harrison said quietly as he avoided eye contact with Barry. He was mildly embarrassed by his earlier loss of control. "I should not have let my emotions cloud my judgement like that but when I saw you fal-"

"Shh." Barry cut him off. "You don't have to apologise. Just promise me you won't go in for the kill-shot again? No matter what happens to me. No killing, it's always been the rule."

"I promise."

 **Cooking For Barry**

"This is incredible!" Barry grinned as he took in the table full of food in front of him. "Oh my god! I can actually feel myself salivating. It's incredible babe." He bounced over to Harrison who was standing proudly in the kitchen with his chef hat and apron still on and gave him a quick kiss. "Wait, since when could you cook?"

"When you have a speedster metabolism you don't tend to cook for yourself as much as you'd like. It's an expensive past-time. But i've always been a good cook and since i've been here i've decided to try and take it up as a hobby again. Being a supervillian leaves little time for hobbies." He winked.

Barry rolled his eyes and sat down at the table while Harrison followed. Both began to tuck into their food. Barry moaned lavishly as he tasted it. "Oh my gooood!" If he had any idea that Harrison could cook this well he would have had him preparing meals since day one. Feeling playful, Barry snuck his foot out of his shoe and started to rub Harrisons' inner thigh with his sock-clad foot. He giggled when Harrison choked on the piece of steak he was trying to eat.

Harrison wiped his face with a napkin. "Barry, I did not spend six hours preparing this meal for you to attempt to play footsie under the table." Harrison used his thighs to catch Barrys' foot in an iron grip and prevent them from any further naughtiness. "Lets enjoy this mountain of food and then we'll see about burning off the extra energy. The more you eat, the more we can burn off." He threw Barry a heated gaze.

"Hmm." Barry put on a fake contemplative look. "Well if that's how you wanna play then I suppose you better hand me over more of that lasagne then."

 **Where The Ladies At?**

"C'mon guys! It's a little unfair. In Gotham they have a whole collection of beautiful female villains. In Central City we seem to have an unfair proportion of males! Aside from Shawna Baez, we haven't even had any other really good-looking meta-humans...apart from maybe Mark Mardon but he's just a beautiful dude!"

Barry and Harrison looked like they wanted to interject something but Caitlin held up a subtle hand to settle them before she gave Cisco a withering look. "Okay Cisco." Her voice held a dangerous edge to it. "Since that's how you feel I'll be sure to tell Lisa Snart that you've been complaining about the lack of beautiful women the next time we meet each other."

The colour drained from Ciscos' face. "Caitlin no. You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. I'd watch what I say if I was you. How would the nice lady who gave you her number feel if she heard you say that?"

"Caitlin! She'll literally kill me. And I don't want our second date to end in a murder."

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah. Umm... we may or may not have actually already been on a date. My bad."


	16. 76-80

**Speedster Sex Life**

It was Caitlins' turn to do the feeding of the meta-humans and she had pouted enough for Cisco to help her. They were almost finished when Cisco realised that he hadn't seen either Dr Wells or Barry all day. "Caitlin, do you know where our missing speedsters are at?"

"I haven't seen them either actually. But i'm pretty sure they were out last night for some kind of anniversary so I think they might be taking the day off." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully and Cisco made a soft noise of understanding. "Yeah."

"Do they ever actually run out of energy?" Cisco asked. "I mean, I literally catch them at it at least once a week while they're supposed to be 'sparring' which is why I haven't been checking up on them in the last few weeks. They're constantly at it! And then that day that Dr Wells came in here looking like he'd been severely assaulted and it was just sex injuries!" He finished in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah about that." Caitlin spoke confidentially. "I was actually really surprised that Dr Wells was that badly...bruised. I mean I always thought he'd be the more...dominant of the pair." She blushed.

Cisco nodded. "SAME! I've been wondering about that for ages but I didn't want to ask you about it. Did you see the ligature marks on his wrists? He came in here looking like Bruce Willis at the end of the first Die Hard so Barry must have done a real number on him."

"How do you think they...do it?" Caitlin giggled as she asked. This felt so taboo but at least she knew that Cisco would never tell anyone about the conversation. "Cause I always thought Dr Wells would be the 'top' but now I have no idea."

"Maybe they share? Like a 50/50 split?"

"Could be. Maybe its a speedster thing? I dunno."

Caitlin was just about to ask Cisco about the potential of superspeed vibration when a disembodied voice broke out over the speakers above them and they both jumped dramatically. "Did you both forget that the pipeline is under constant surveillance from up here?" Harrison spoke and they could hear the mirth in his voice. "And for the record, it's more of a 70/30 split in my favour." They could both hear Barry laughing in the background as the speaker crackled off.

Cisco and Caitlin glanced at each other as their faces burned with embarrassment. "I'm not going back up to the lab any time soon." Cisco whispered. "I can't face them."

"Same. We can just lie here until we die."

"Sounds good to me." Cisco grimaced.

 **Hear That Dear? We're Popular!**

Ronnie sat between Caitlin and Cisco at the main computer desk as if he had never left. This was the first he'd been able to visit in months and he settled back into life at STAR Labs with practised ease. "So how is working with the Justice League then?" Caitlin asked and the pride was apparent in her voice. Her man was the latest addition to the League and she couldn't be happier for him.

"Amazing. I've only been up at the Watchtower twice now but it's incredible. The next time i'm heading up i'll try and sneak you a lift." He winked cheekily. She giggled and moved closer towards him. "So how are you getting on Cisco? How's the love life?" He asked with a knowing tone.

"Whatever Caitlin has told you is lies! Lisa and I are just friends who happened to go on a date that one time." Cisco blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Caitlin put on an innocent look. "I would never tell Ronnie that."

"Liesssssssss." Cisco hissed but a smile tugged at his lips.

Laughing heartily, Ronnie turned his attention to the speedster duo who were standing in front of the desk "Did you know that you two are still the talk of the Justice League. In the words of Hal Jordan, 'Barry is the only hero to successfully defeat his nemesis with his di'...umm well it doesn't actually matter what Hal said but you two are the hot gossip at the moment." Ronnie smiled.

"Did you hear that dear?" Harrison smirked as he pulled Barry to his side. "We're popular."

"No." Barry countered. "I'M popular, you are my shady yet helpful-when-he-wants-to-be partner."

"Actually..." Ronnie started. "Dr Wells does have quite a few supporters within the League. Most of them are totally undecided and a couple are not particularly happy with the situation but he does have some friends up there." Barry looked mildly surprised but a pleased smile found it's way onto his face.

Harrison smirked. "So just for reference, the next time the League needs help which of them should I be 'buddying' up with? Who's on Team Wells?"

Ronnie looked slightly hesitant about giving up that information but he decided that it probably couldn't hurt anyone. "Well...there's me for a start and Hal Jordan likes you but I think that's just because he likes how happy you make Barry. Wonder Woman seems to hold you in some esteem but i'm not sure why and Martian Manhunter is also usually quite vocal in his support of you. As an aside he did mention to the entire League that he had read your mind and he told those present that you're current intentions were pure. That seemed to win a few people over since he's never usually wrong."

Harrison hummed in consideration. "I had a feeling he may have done that. I suppose that works in my favour since he can vouch for my new attitude towards the preciousness of life." He finished dramatically while Barry rolled his eyes.

"Ever the modest man, babe." Barry quipped. "Wait. So who still has a problem with Harrison and I?" He looked at Ronnie questioningly.

"Nope. That's something you'll need to ask the League themselves. I'm not getting involved with that one."

 **Lunch With Iris**

"So how is Eddie?" Harrison asked politely as he sat down with coffee for himself and Iris. She had invited him for a coffee breakfast and he was surprised enough to accept the invitation. "And how is journalism treating you?"

"Eddie is fine. He's a little snowed under with work related stuff at the minute but he's good. My journalism is going great actually. I broke a story on a scumbag landlord who was abusing his tenants and it's really taken off." She smiled slightly at her own accomplishments. "And how are you getting on at STAR Labs? Are the meta-humans behaving themselves?"

Harrison snorted. "When do they ever? Cisco went down yesterday to take music requests for the week ahead and they told him that they were going to set up a prison union to campaign for better accommodation."

"And how is their rehabilitation coming along?"

"Some are showing considerable improvements, like Mardon and Baez, but the rest aren't going as well as we were hoping." He sighed. "But it's a work in progress."

Iris nodded in agreement. "And how are you and Barry getting along?" She sipped her coffee nonchalantly.

"Barry and I are great. His powers are growing exponentially and he's proving to be truly incredible. He's still a brat though." He laughed and Iris joined in. Harrison decided to take a risk. "Iris do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

She gave him a searching look and eventually answered. "Yeah sure. What is it?"

"How do you feel about Barry and I being together?" She sat silently for a few moments and Harrison felt his concern grow a little. "I don't think it's ever actually come up in discussion and i've been wondering lately. Speak freely, I swear I won't hold anything against you."

"I'm actually good with it." She smiled and Harrison exhaled in mild relief. "Barry told me about your shared history. Nothing in detail but enough to make me aware of what the general story was. Initially I was confused and a little angry but I decided to see how the relationship developed and i'm so happy that I did. You make him happy Dr Wells...Harrison, and Barrys' happiness is all i've ever wanted. And if being with you in a loving, superpowered relationship is what gives him that happiness then i'll support him no matter what."

Harrison couldn't keep the grin off his face. Iris' opinion would always be important to Barry and her support did mean a lot to the pair of them. "You truly are a brilliant, young woman Miss West." He held out his mug to her in a show of support before draining what was left of his coffee.

 **Dance Dance Revolution**

"Please babe! It'll be so much fun, we haven't played this game in ages."

"Barry no. Do you remember last time? That was an unmitigated disaster."

"So one minor incident and that's it? You'll never play DDR with me again?"

"The machine literally blew up Barry. I wouldn't say that was a 'minor incident'."

"But I love Dance Dance Revolution and you were really good at it. Which i'm actually still kinda surprised about by the way."

"I have a similar feeling but i'm still refusing. Or politely declining if that sounds better to you."

"Fine then. I'll just ask Cisco to make us a superpowered one. Then you'll have no excuse to be such a spoilsport!"

"...whatever makes you happy dear."

 **Unstoppable**

There were very few beings in existence which could view the Flash and Reverse Flash in full battle together and those that could were always awed by the display. To the average onlooker they were nothing but blurs. Yellow and red streaks which darted around the battlefield with a careless abandonment. But those who were blessed with the ability to view them knew better. It was a dance between two opposites.

The Flash was delicate, his punches were swift as he wove amongst his targets. He was pure grace as he bounded about with the gait of a young deer.

The Reverse-Flash was harsh, his punches were brutal as he barrelled through his opponents. He was pure power as he smashed his way around the battlefield.

But they were perfectly synchronised.

No matter how dire the circumstances or how desperate the situation it never affected the very real connection between the two. Their shared speed force gave them an almost supernatural ability to sense the other. Barry would always arrive in time to deflect a blade from Harrisons' shoulder and Harrison would always be available to move Barry out of the way of a speeding bullet. Their fighting itself had a choreographed quality to it and more than once in the heat of battle, Barry would fire himself full speed at Harrison who didn't hesitate to use Barrys' own momentum to launch him into the air to conduct an aerial assault.

But it went beyond that as the speed force could only account for so much. The main reason why the Flash and Reverse-Flash were such an incredible force was simple. It was love. The deep emotional connection between them elevated them from being two speedsters fighting together to a force of nature itself. The speed force could allow Barry and Harrison to know each others locations but it was pure love and trust which allowed them to interact so perfectly on the battlefield. Emotions powered their abilities and if one of them fell then the true potential of a speedster would erupt and usually destroy whatever creature had dared to lay a hand on their counterpart.

Even the Justice League could recognise the power and destructive ability which they possessed. The Reverse-Flash usually only agreed to help with missions which had a world-ending possibility and they were always happy for the assist. The Flash on his own was a powerful hero but with the Reverse-Flash at his side, they became something else.

Light and darkness perfectly balanced. Terrifying and beautiful, powerful yet merciful.

As enemies they were evenly matched but together they were truly unstoppable.


	17. 81-85

**Cold and Flu Concerns**

"Why does Dr Wells always overreact whenever I have the cold or flu?" Caitlin asked suddenly as her and Barry were working out in the STAR Labs gym one morning.

"I have no idea." Barry said after a moments thought. "What does he do?"

"Pretty much every since i started working here whenever I felt unwell Dr Wells would always become...oddly questioning and caring. Like he would ask me if I was feeling cold and how long I had been ill for etc."

"Maybe he's just concerned? He does really care about you Caitlin."

"Yeah but he doesn't do it with Cisco or you? And if he was going to go all 'Mother Hen' over someone you think it would be you of all people?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe you should ask him?"

"It's not that important, i'm just a little curious. Do you think he knows something about my health that I don't?"

"...nah."

 **Green Monster**

"I think we should do this more often." Barry grinned as he took in the huge room which himself and Harrison were currently standing in. Harrison had received an invitation to this event which was essentially a mixer for all the top-level scientists and investors to meet and discuss future plans. Plus there was a free bar.

"Yeah." Harrison replied smiling. "It's quite nice to not be a full-on social pariah anymore." He was honestly surprised to have been invited and he had naturally brought Barry with him. The rumours of them as a couple were rife and it was time for them to formally present themselves as a united front. "I'm glad you agreed to come."

"Are you kidding me?" Barry grinned excitedly. "There's so many people here I looked up to when I was younger. These are the people who inspired me to buy my very first chemistry kit." Harrison was pleased with Barrys' enthusiasm. He would not have accepted the invite if Barry had not wanted to attend. He was just about to lean in for a quick kiss when they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Dr Wells!" The voice exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in years. How are you?" She held out a confidant hand and waited for Harrison to accept it. Looking at the woman, Harrison recognised her as Rachel Law, a brilliant scientist who currently worked at Mercury Labs. Her work on genetic recoding was impressive and Harrison had kept a loose eye on her projects over the years. He shook her hand.

"Ahh Rachel. Good to see you. Barry, this is Rachel Law. Rachel, this is Barry Allen my partner." Rachel gave Barry a very quick once over and her face filled with an obvious interest.

"Nice to meet you Barry Allen." She licked her lips. "Harrison may I steal your partner for a quick dance?" She subtly tried to reposition her body into what she assumed would be an enticing manner.

Harrison felt his anger rise. Her levels of observation in relation to which type of 'partner' Barry was had seriously let her down. That or she was being blatantly rude in attempting to seduce Barry in front of him. Either way this wasn't happening. "Uhh." Barry moved slightly closer to Harrison. "No thank you."

"So Rachel." Harrison asked quietly as he slowly and obviously moved his arm around Barry in a possessive manner. "How did your last project work out?" He smirked maliciously at her knowing full well what her answer would be.

Rachel scowled at the subject change. "It was...postponed." She spoke through gritted teeth at both the rejection and the subject change.

"That's odd. I heard through certain channels that it had been cancelled and all funding removed because it was discovered that you were embezzling some of it into a, shall we say, 'private' account." Rachel gasped in outrage and looked like she was going to scream something at the pair but Harrison had anticipated her response and he gave her a very pointed and aggressive look. "Walk away Rachel." He whispered lowly and she complied, only hesitating to throw a hate-filled look at the pair.

"That was a little harsh Harrison." Barry gave him a confused look as Rachel made her way to the opposite end of the room. "I've heard you speak about her before and you always seemed to quite like her. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just don't like her attitude."

"But she seemed friendly. Maybe a little overly frien-" Barrys' eyes lit up in realisation. "Are you...jealous? Is this because she was trying to dance with me?"

"No."

"You liar!" Barry shouted in a whisper. "You are! You were totally jealous." He laughed gently. "Chill babe. You're the one I love, I wouldn't even look twice at someone else. Why would I need anyone else when already have everything I could ever want?" Harrison felt himself relax a little as Barrys' words placated him. "That said, if Dick Grayson ever decides he wants to try out men then I think we'll need to discuss the terms of our arrangement."

Harrison growled threateningly and tightened his grip on Barrys' hand greatly.

"Ouch. Ahh Harrison babe. I'm kidding. Kidding!"

 **Cake Baking**

"Explain to me why we couldn't just order a really nice cake from one of the tens of bakeries which operate within Central City?" Harrison asked as he cracked the eggs into the bowl.

"Because it's Caitlins' birthday tomorrow and it would be nice for us to make her a cake ourselves. We're superheroes, this is the kind of nice thing we're supposed to do."

"Do you think Bruce Wayne has ever made a cake in his life Barry?"

"Okay maybe not Bruce but we're not multi-billionaires."

"Speak for yourself."

"You're not a billionaire Harrison. Nice try."

"I still don't see why WE had to make this cake. Cisco would have loved to have done it. If you're just doing this so we can have an immature flour fight then I am not participating."

"I just want to bake Caitlin a nice cake. God, why are you so suspicious all of the time?"

They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked together to make a decent and edible birthday cake. Harrison took 0.2 seconds to whisk the batter together and he was in the middle of pouring it into the tin when he gasped suddenly as he felt something smash against his head and run down the side of his face. He brought up a hand to touch the liquid and realised that it was an egg. Whipping round, he saw Barry standing behind him with a small smirk and a now-empty hand.

"What?" He defended. "You said no flour fights so I had to improvise."

" **The Talk"**

"It's an easy question Harrison. How many people have you slept with before me?" Barry had been lying across Harrisons' chest enjoying some post-sex cuddling when he had blurted it out.

"I know it's an easy question but it was a bit out the blue. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering. It doesn't bother me, i'm kinda curious." Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"Four." Was Harrisons' simple reply. "Four people in my life."

"All men?"

"No actually. Three men including you and one woman but that was a long time ago. What about you dear? What's your figure?"

"Three including you. Two men and one girl in college." Barry responded honestly as he traced random shapes across Harrisons' bicep. "She was nice but it didn't work out."

Harrison shivered at the contact. "If you want me to be romantic then technically you're the only person i've slept with while i've had this body. So that's special I suppose. No one else has been allowed to sample my delights in this form." He winked wolfishly.

"That was in equal parts creepy and sweet babe."

 **Shooting Gallery**

If there was once place Harrison didn't expect to find himself it would be the Central City Police Departments' shooting range with the rest of his team. Eddie had suggested that they all get some shooting experience since they had spectacularly failed to hit a meta-human with a tranq gun a few days previously. Harrison didn't like guns at all but since Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had already agreed he felt he should also participate.

After a quick talk by Eddie about appropriate gun handling and safety he had allowed them each into their own personal booths to have a go at emptying a full clip at a target so he could assess how much work each person needed. Having used a gun before, Harrison lined up his shot and fired off six rounds as quickly and as accurately as he could. He waited patiently for the others to complete their attempts and he could hear them firing off at a much slower rate.

Eventually, Eddie signalled for the targets to move forward and Harrison plucked his from the line. He had managed to get one in the head, two in the outer center ring and the rest were spread about the body. Not as well as he had hoped. He moved to the booth beside him to see how Barry had gotten on.

"Well?" He asked as he looked over Barrys' shoulder at the younger mans target. He couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his mouth. Of six shots fired, only one had even hit the body and it was right in the middle of the left hand. "Looks like aim isn't one of your superpowers dear."

"Shut up!" Barry countered hotly as he eyed up Harrisons' target with jealously. "I bet I still did better than Cisco or Caitlin."

"I wouldn't count on it." Ciscos' voice called out suddenly as he appeared behind the pair. "Two in the head, two in the center ring, one in the outer ring and one in the stomach. BOOM BABY! Thank you years of shooter-based gaming!" He raised his hand for a high-five which Barry gave him.

"So Cisco is the winner then? Unless Caitlin has somehow done better." Harrison spoke as the three men made their way down the line to Caitlins' booth. "Caitlin?" He called out. "How did you do?"

"Not bad." Came the timid reply. She held out her target and the three men gaped at it. Three of the shots were in the head and the other two were nestled directly in the centre ring. "Do I win?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Caitlin you only made five shots. Did you completely miss the sixth?" Cisco stared at her with wide eyes.

"She didn't." Harrison whispered. "Look." He pointed at one of the centre circle shots which was slightly wider than the rest of the small holes. "She hit the exact same mark twice." Slightly creeped out by how excellent a shot Caitlin Snow was, the three men openly stared at her with various questioning and surprised expressions.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Like it's hard."


	18. 86-90

**The Domestic**

"No Harrison I won't calm down!" Barry yelled as he squared up to the older man. "What you did was completely out of order. You can't just damage people like that!"

"Oh right, so i've not to defend you from people who are attempting to kill you Barry! That sounds like a excellent way to run things to me." Harrison replied hotly as he refused to back down. "You forget that i've been doing this a lot longer than you and i'll be damned before I see you get hurt due to your own incompetence!"

"My incompetence? Harrison you almost beat that man to death! DEATH! He's in a critical condition in the hospital at the moment."

"It was deserved." Harrison shrugged. "He hurt you and would have killed you given half the chance. You're lucky i didn't kill him."

"See Harrison that's the issue. We don't kill people! We don't even attempt to kill people. We're supposed to be heroes." Barry pointed accusingly.

Patience finally snapping, Harrison leaned directly into Barrys' face and hissed. "You're the fucking hero Barry not me. This wasn't exactly the life I had planned out for myself."

Recoiling as if he had been struck, Barry marched towards the front door. Pausing in the doorway to give Harrison a final glare he spoke quietly, "Well if this isn't what you want then leave." He slammed the door shut.

Zooming to STAR Labs in record speed, Barry decided to work off some of his anger on the treadmill. He understood to an extent why Harrison was being so difficult about the situation, if it had been Harrison who was attacked then Barry would have reacted similarly but never to the same extent. He turned on the treadmill and started running at a relatively slow pace but he felt haunted by Harrisons' words. Did Harrison really not want to be a hero? Was he only pretending to want to do the right thing to make him happy? He increased the speed of the treadmill to full capacity. If he concentrated on running then maybe he could forget about his worries.

He was about ten minutes into his run when his concentration lapsed and he tripped slightly over one of his own feet. He had less than a seconds panic before he was thrown into the wall behind him at over 800mph. The padding which Cisco had applied to the wall to absorb the impact of his body did its job incredibly well but as he fell to the ground he felt the bone in his ankle jerk harshly out of place with a resounding 'crack'. Moaning quietly, Barry attempted to touch his ankle to determine the extent of the damage but drew back instantly when his touch sent pain shooting up his entire leg. "Great. This is just great."

He lay back against the floor and realised that if he couldn't drag himself into the main hall to collect his phone that he was going to be stuck on the floor until morning. He decided to attempt to get his phone. Using his upper arm strength, he pushed himself upright and started to pull himself along the floor towards the door. Making it to the doorway, he had to stop due to the pain in his leg which was only getting worse as the minutes passed and he closed his eyes. This was the worst ending to such an awful day and all he wanted was his warm bed.

As he was fantasising about his bed, he felt a sudden presence appear at his side and his eyes shot open. "Goddamnit Barry." Harrison sighed as he took in the younger mans pathetic appearance on the floor. "What have you done to yourself now?" He picked Barry up gently and deposited him on an empty table. "Do you want me to take a look at it?" Barry nodded slightly but flinched when Harrison prodded the ankle slightly. "It's definitely broken. You're going to be bed bound for at least twelve hours." Picking Barry up bridal style, Harrison used his speed to have them back inside their shared bedroom within thirty seconds. Awkward silence fell as Barry slowly changed out of his outfit, taking care to avoid his damaged ankle until he was safely in bed. Harrison was first to speak. "Look Barry, I want to apolog-"

"Shhh." Barry cut him off. "Look it's been a stressful day for us all and I think we should wait until tomorrow to discuss what happened earlier. I'm not angry but I think we do need to have a talk." He threw the covers beside him open in invitation and Harrison changed into his bed clothes at superspeed before crawling in beside the injured man.

"I can live with that."

 **Over In A Flash**

One of the downsides which Harrison had discovered about working within a team filled with people in their mid-twenties was that they were far too up-to-date with childish internet nonsense for him to ever keep up. At the moment he could hear Caitlin and Cisco giggling immaturely at something on the screen. Sighing, he snuck up behind them and asked loudly "So what're we laughing at?"

Jumping slightly, Cisco turned around. "Have you seen this Dr Wells?" He grinned pointing at the screen. "It's called 'Urban Dictionary' and it gives slang definitions of words and terms. We decided to look up our own names which was fun and Caitlin just searched for 'Flash'." He broke off to laugh again. "And guess what it says? 'The Flash'. Definition – When you're having sex with a guy and it's over before it even gets started. Also known as extreme premature ejaculation. An example, "I met up with Davy last night and he totally 'the flashed' me. I left within three minutes of getting there."

Cisco and Caitlin started giggling again and Caitlin wiped her eyes before looking at Harrison again. "Cisco and I feel so bad for you Dr Wells. That's no way to live." Harrison joined in their laughter as he caught onto their implications and decided to at least make a small attempt to defend his partners honour.

"Poor Barry. Just to be clear, I can verify that Barry and I have a very happy sex life. Speedster stamina is a beautiful thing and when you throw in the vibra-" He stopped as he heard a soft coughing noise behind him as the trio turned around to see Barry standing quietly with a raised eyebrow and a slight blush on his face.

"Did I miss something important?."

 **Sorry I Killed You**

"Stupid machine." Harrison growled as he struggled yet again to fix the screen. "Cisco." He called out gently to the scientist sitting beside him. "When are the new computers due to be delivered?"

"Umm. Tomorrow morning I think Dr Wells." Cisco replied as he watched his mentor struggle with the machine.

Harrison smirked. "Great news." He raised his hand and started to vibrate it. This computer had let him down for the last time and it was only fair that he got to destroy it before the new one appeared. He was just about to thrust his fist through the hard drive when he caught Cisco flinching at the action. Regret instantly welled up inside of him as he lowered his hand again, he had forgotten about that particular problem. "Cisco." He spoke quietly as he watched the younger man attempt to play off the flinch as if it hadn't happened. "Cisco. I'm sorry."

Cisco avoided eye contact as he replied. "It's okay Dr Wells. I'm just still...not completely okay with the vibrating hand of death thing." He laughed weakly.

"Cisco. I am sorry. I have no recollection of the other timeline but the fact that I caused you any kind of pain in any timeline doesn't sit well with me at all." Harrison said honestly. "I can only apologise for being so unthoughtful as to keep reminding you of that event but Cisco, and I mean this with every fibre of my being, I would never do that to you now. Never. Not even if my own life was on the line. I am so sorry."

Cisco had given up on avoiding Harrisons' gaze as he gave his heartfelt apology and he sighed as Harrison finished. "It's okay Dr Wells. Seriously. I know you're...different in this timeline and I know you wouldn't hurt me but the 'death hand' just brings up a few bad memories." Cisco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But I forgive you Dr Wells. Just uhh, don't do it again."

Harrison smiled sadly. "I promise."

 **Monopoly Night**

"NOT AGAIN!" Caitlin squealed as she moved her marker to the property she had landed on. "Dr Wells that's the fourth time i've landed on that hotel! How the hell did you get enough money to buy hotels that quickly?"

"Sorry Dr Snow. Monopoly has always been a speciality of mine and you now owe me $2000." Grumbling slightly, Caitlin handed over the money as she attempted to work out what she now had left to spend.

Laughing at the antics. Barry decided to spoil Harrisons' fun. "You've been stealing money from the bank all night." Barry whispered into his ear. "Did you forget that I can also see at superspeed babe? You better tell them you've cheated before I do."

"Or..." Harrison whispered back at Barry. "You could keep your mouth and I won't charge you anything when you land on my hotels."

"What are you two whispering about?" Cisco asked suspiciously as he glanced at the pair. He had amassed the greatest amount of property after Harrison and he was feeling his competitive side beginning to emerge.

Barry grinned back at him. "Nothing! Nothing. We were just ahhh...talking about what Harrison was going to cook for dinner tomorrow."

Harrison smirked at Barrys' lie. Oh yeah, he was definitely a corrupting force when it came to the younger man.

 **Footsie.**

"So how is work at the precinct?" Harrison asked politely. If he was honest, he just wanted this dinner to be over. He'd had a long day and all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Barry and watch some nature documentaries on Netflix. But no, Barry had insisted that they attend this dinner with Eddie and Iris. Again.

"Work is going great. I hate the paperwork though." Eddie frowned. "But Joe has taken pity on me and helped me tonight so I could come here with Iris." He sent a quick smile her way. "How's science?"

Harrison laughed. "Science is good. Barry and I are working on a few projects which should prove useful in the near future." Deciding to make his evening a little more fun, Harrison extended his leg out towards Barry under the table and started to rub the lower part of his calf. Giving away nothing on his face, Barry entered the conversation.

"We're actually working on a new type of kevlar which should have a better stopping power but is also much lighter than the usual type." Harrison jumped slightly when he felt the foot respond and start to work its way up his own leg. Smirking wickedly he decided to play along. "If we need someone to help test it out i'm sure Eddie will volunteer." Barry winked at Iris, who started to giggle.

By the time the meal was finished and the couples had exchanged farewells, Harrison wasn't tired anymore. His secret under-table game had lasted half an hour and although nothing went above the knee, he was desperate to get Barry home. Bursting through the door of his home, he zoomed them both into their shared bedroom and pulled Barry in for a heated kiss.

Barry responded enthusiastically for a minute but soon broke free. "I don't know what's gotten into you but i'm kinda shattered tonight babe. Can we maybe do this tomorrow morning?" Barry said quietly as he rested his head on Harrisons' shoulder.

"Are you sure Barry? Because after the games we just spent the night playing under the table I assumed you'd be up for some speedster loving?" He responded wryly.

Barry looked confused. "What games?"

"Did we not just spend half an hour playing an intense game of 'footsie' under the table at the restaurant?"

"No Harrison. I wasn't playing footsie with anyone. My foot is still a bit tender from breaking it the other day so I have been trying not to move it as much as possible." Harrison was silent for a few moments and Barry started to grow worried. "Harrison? Babe? What's wrong?"

Harrison looked at Barry fearfully and whispered, "Barry I think I might have just played a game of footsie with my male ancestor."


	19. 91-95

**Footsie: Part 2**

Iris yawned as she snuggled in closer to Eddie as they enjoyed their post-coital bliss. "That was a great way to end a good night." Iris commented lazily as she traced shapes on Eddies' exposed chest.

"Oh yeah." Eddie winked as he brought his free hand up to play loosely with her hair. "I can't remember the last time we played footsie under the table. You used to love that when we first started dating."

Iris sat up so she could look Eddie in the eye. "Footsie? I haven't played footsie with you in ages. What do you mean?"

Grinning cheekily, Eddie responded. "Suuure. So you're going to deny having a thirty minute long game with me under the table?"

"Honestly Eddie. It wasn't me." She frowned for a second before moving off Eddie altogether as a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Which means you've just sat and played a long game of footsie with either Barry or Harrison. And since I know Barry has a broken foot, I think that means-"

"Don't even it say it babe." The grin disappeared from Eddies' face as he hid himself under the covers and used a pillow to cover his ears.

"Come out from under the covers you big baby!" Iris laughed heartily at her partners embarrassment.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't just play a game of footsie with your future great grandchild."

"You can't hide in there forever Eddie!"

"Watch me."

 **Fallen Speedster**

Bruce was the first to approach the fallen speedster. The League had been dealing with an attack from Ras Al Ghul and Bruce had watched helplessly as one assassin managed to pin Barry to the floor with their katana. He fought his way to Barrys' side as quickly as possible to fend off the attacker only to find that the young man had fallen unconscious. He was certain that Barry was alive but he still had to deal with the danger around him. Taking a quick break from the fighting, he extended his hand to check the strength of Barry' pulse. His hand was about an inch from the exposed skin on Barrys' neck when it was caught in a vice-like grip and he was thrown backwards a few feet. Bruce landed heavily on the ground and prepared for a new battle but hesitated when he realised that it was Harrison Wells who had standing between him and Barry. Still dressed in full civilian clothes.

From Bruces' very loose knowledge of the speed force he quickly determined that Wells had felt Barrys' pain and had rushed to save him. He was impressed by how quickly the older man had arrived on the scene considering he hadn't been asked to help out on this mission. Crouching protectively in front of Barrys' defenceless body, Wells growled at Bruce viciously and Bruce could see his body vibrating with dangerous energy. "What happened?"

"He's okay Wells. He's just unconscious." Bruce spoke calmly in an attempt to calm the furious speedster. "He was pinned with a katana and he passed out from the pain." Wells hissed and his eyes flashed red.

"Who?" Wells scanned the various battling pairs around the area as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Who did it?"

"They've been dealt with." Bruce nodded hoping that lying to the speedster would prevent the bloodshed which was sure to follow if he spoke the truth. "The best you can do is take him away from here and get him healed up. The league and I can handle this. Save Barry."

Wells looked at his injured partner and Bruce could see the concern and desire for vengeance at war on his face. Coming to an obvious decision, he bent down and scooped Barry up gently before nodding to Bruce and disappearing into the distance. Bruce let out a relieved sigh. The last time Barry had fallen in battle, Wells had went apoplectic and taken out about three dozen enemies before anyone had even realised what had happened. This was a definite improvement.

 **Fallen Speedster: Part 2**

"How you doing babe?" Barry called out breathlessly over his intercom. The majority of the League were currently dealing with what Barry could only describe as a 'robot army' and victory seemed close at hand as their enemies were being destroyed left and right.

"Fine." Harrisons' voice grunted in his ear and Barry could hear the faint sounds of creaking metal in the background. "I might actually have to switch to using a weapon in a minute though. My hand is beginning to cramp up from the constant vibrations."

"Why don't you give the 'vibrating hand of death' a break for once and fight like a normal person?" Barry quipped as he dodged a robotic blade.

"I suppose I better save some of my strength. Given our usual post-battle activities, I know i'm going to need to save at least some of my vibration powers." Harrison replied and Barry could imagine the leer that was currently gracing his partners face.

"Can you two stop flirting over the connection?" Came Oliver Queens' voice suddenly. "The League isn't interested in your sex life."

"Shut up Queen." "Shut up Oliver." Both Harrison and Barry said simultaneously. The line went dead and Barry continued to fight his way through the battlefield. The robots weren't particularly fast but they were strong and numerous which was proving to be a bit of an issue. Barry had been nicked in the forearm earlier by one of them and it wasn't pleasant.

He was in the middle of dispatching a pair of gun-toting robots when he flinched as a feeling of pure dread washed through him. Instinctively, he scanned the entire battlefield to sense out Harrisons' position since every feeling in his body was telling him that Harrison was in trouble. Using the speed force, he located Harrisons' energy signature and powered towards him. He arrived in time to see Harrison fall to the ground, clutching his lower abdomen as the robot in front of him exploded.

For the first time, Barry felt his eyes flash yellow as he took in Harrisons' falling body. He launched himself at his lover and caught him before he hit the ground. "Harrison!" He whispered as he lowered him gently. "What's wrong?"

"Got distracted and one of them got in a lucky shot." Harrison smiled but it didn't reflect in his pain-filled eyes. "I think I might pass out now."

"Guys!" Barry shouted into his intercom. "Harrison is wounded and I need help here now!" He cried a little bit desperately. He cradled Harrison close to him while he waited for help to appear. Within ten seconds he saw Zatanna appear beside him and place a hand delicately on his shoulder. "He's been shot." Barry explained quickly.

Zatanna took a quick look at the fallen speedster and summoned her magic, "Rewothctaw ot nruter!" She called out quietly and Harrisons' body instantly disappeared. "He's in the medical wing of the Watchtower." She answered Barrys' panicked look before squeezing his shoulder again and disappearing. Barry stood for a second as he felt his anger at his own helplessness rise. Spotting a collection of robots approaching in the near distance he let loose a howl of rage as he sprinted towards them. Feeling no guilt whatsoever at destroying the objects, he let the full extent of his speedster abilities loose as he tore his way through his enemies. He felt a primal satisfaction at the screeching of the breaking metal and smell of electrical burning as his anger took over his actions. The destruction itself was over in seconds.

As the rage started to recede from his body, he looked to his left to see Wonder Woman standing a few feet away with a look of comprehension on her face. She had heard the various exchanges over the intercom and she understood the rage which Barry was feeling. She nodded at him before gesturing vaguely to the sky where Barry knew Harrison was being treated, "We do what we must to protect our mates." Reaching out a hand to him, she grasped his upper arm gently. "Never forget, the strength of a true warrior lies in how fiercely he defends that which he loves." Barry gave her a genuine smile as he sprinted back into the fray

 **Shoulder Trouble**

Barry hissed as Harrison prodded at his shoulder. "A little softer please babe. It's really sore." Harrison nodded before continuing his assessment, albeit slightly more gently than he had been previously.

"I'm sorry Barry but your shoulder is definitely dislocated. I'm going to have to have to pop it back in before I can move on to examining your ribs." His tone was apologetic but firm since he knew that Barry would attempt to wriggle out of the re-location.

"It's actually not that bad." Barry smiled through gritted teeth as he slid off the edge of the table and started to move away. "I'm sure if I put some ice on it it'll be fine."

"Barry." Harrison sighed. "Get back on the table now. I'll fix it as quickly as I can and then we can move on."

"No. It hurts." Barry shook his head frantically. This wasn't the first time he'd had to have his shoulder fixed and he hated the pain associated with the action. "Please babe?"

Frowning at Barrys' pleading tone, Harrison moved towards him and pulled him in for a quick hug. "If you don't let me fix it now then it's going to get worse and you know that we can;t give you medication to numb the pain." He felt Barry nod into his shoulder and he used his strength to place the younger man back on the table. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Barrys' reply was virtually silent.

"Barry just listen to my voice." Harrison soothed and his voice was slightly deeper than usual. "You know I would never hurt you Barry." He placed one hand lightly on Barrys injured shoulder and he used to other to rub the back of Barrys' neck gently to reduce some of the tension there. "At the count of five I will pop your bone back into place and then we can move on." He felt Barry begin to relax as he continued to massage the back of his neck and whisper to him reassuringly. "Are you ready? Five...four...three...two-" He brought his hand away from Barrys' neck quickly to support the back of the shoulder while he used his front hand to pop the dislocated bone back into place. The action itself had taken less than a second but Barry let out a cry of pain which turned Harrisons' stomach.

"Jesus Harrison!" He heard Barry exclaim and he could see Barrys' knuckles turning white from the effort he was putting into gripping the table. In an attempt to cheer the younger man up, Harrison leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the swollen shoulder.

"Did you just kiss my shoulder better?" Barry giggled as he tried to blink away his tears of pain.

"I don't like seeing you hurt."

Barry exhaled deeply as he pulled Harrison in again for a longer hug. "That was disgustingly cute. Thank you."

 **Wear A Jacket.**

"What does she even see in the little runt?" Mick grumbled from the window as he watched Cisco waiting outside for Lisa to come down for their second date. To say Mick was overprotective of Lisa would be an understatement, he had always considered her to be the little sister he never had. Even when him and Lenny didn't speak he always kept in regular contact with Lisa. "I don't like him."

"Mick it would be faster to make a list of the people you did like over the people you didn't like." Lenny drawled from the couch. He also had concerns about Lisa dating a man who was so closely associated with the Flash but he was willing to see how it panned out. If Lisa discovered the Flashs' real identity then at least he couldn't be held to blame. "Lisa! Your date is here!" He called out through the apartment.

"Great." Lisa responded at she walked into the living room. "How do I look?" She asked confidently as she spun around. Her short plum coloured dress swirled around her as her golden heels clacked on the wooden floor.

"Wear a jacket?" Mick offered, attempting to sound polite.

"No thank you dad." She gave Mick a challenging look as if daring him to actually criticise her outfit of choice. "I'll be back late so feel free not to wait up." She bounced over and gave both Lenny and Mick a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the front door.

Mick growled slightly at the window and he shot another glance towards the man waiting outside. His hand wandered vaguely towards his heat gun but its journey was interrupted by Lenny. "Don't even think about it Mick." He said lazily, pointing his own cold gun in Micks' general direction. "Lisa seems to actually like this guy and he's actually a 'good' guy so you can just learn to deal with it. It's better than her hooking up with a criminal like us."

"Don't see why she has to hook up with anyone." Mick mumbled under his breath as he threw himself into the nearby armchair with a childish scowl.


	20. 96-100

**Movie Arguments**

"It's one of the most compelling movies to be produced in the 21st century!" Caitlin exclaimed hotly as she argued with Barry. "How can you stand there and say that you don't enjoy it that much?"

"I never said I don't enjoy it! I just said that I don't seem to love it as much as anyone else does." Barry explained. "Cisco? Harrison?" He looked at them both for support.

"I agree with Caitlin, Barry." Cisco shrugged apologetically. "Thematically, it's amazing. The storyline is both fun and exciting and it's genuinely inspirational to everyone. Even me, and it's not even targeted towards me in any way!"

"Babe?" Barry asked a bit more desperately as he looked at Harrison. "What do you think?"

"Sorry dear," Harrison moved to pat Barrys' head gently. "But i'm with Cisco and Caitlin. Legally Blonde is a movie which appeals to everyone and carries a positive message about being true to yourself no matter what life throws at you."

"How have you even seen Legally Blonde?" Barry asked accusingly. "You were a damn supervillain, plus you're an old man! Why have you seen it?"

Narrowing his eyes at Barry at the insult, Harrison responded. "Caitlin showed me it a few years ago. We were having a late night in work and, being the gentleman I am, I allowed her to choose the movie to watch while we were on a break. So stop being a petulant child, Barry Allen. Legally Blonde is what we've agreed to watch for our next Team Flash movie night and you will need to get over it."

 **Let It Snow**

"That was an incredibly immature thing to do." Harrison chided as he took in the state of the rooms. He had arrived late to work to find that the large hall in the East wing of STAR Labs was three foot deep in snow. "How did you even get him to agree to do it?"

"First of all, we were totally safe since Cisco rigged up a system to allow us to bring him here without doing any harm. And secondly, we promised him a bottle of any whisky of his choice and also his own personal Netflix account since he's been asking for one since Peek-A-Boo got hers. Turns out that the Weather Wizard is actually a pretty chill guy." Barry answered as he dodged a snowball which Caitlin has launched his way.

"And what am I supposed to say if someone visits and asks how we have a 'winter wonderland' set up in one of our labs even though it's mid-July?"

"Who ever visits here?" Caitlin chimed in, peeked her reddened face out from behind a snow fort she had constructed for protection. "Come on Dr Wells! Join in the fun."

Harrison sighed as he took in the trio. Caitlin and Barry were engrossed in their snowball fight while Cisco was off to the side making a snow angel. Disappearing for a second, he reappeared wearing a beanie hat and thick gloves.

"YES BABE!" Barry cheered as he threw himself at his partner. Barry was overjoyed that Harrison had chosen to join in their fun.

Ciscos' voice rang out from the other side of the room. "Dibs on the evil speedster for the pairs snowball fight!"

 **Henry Allen: The Explanation**

"How much longer until Henry is due back?" Harrison asked unexpectedly one morning as they were working in the lab. Since the truth had come out about Harrison and his role in Nora Allens' death, Joe had been able to convince Singh that a meta-human was responsible for the death. Cisco was able to edit the footage of the 're-enactment' him and Joe had created using the old mirror to change the colours of the Reverse-Flash suit into a more terrifying black and red design. Joe had convinced Singh that this new 'Black Flash' was in fact responsible for the death of Nora Allen and that Henry should be released as soon as possible.

The benefit of changing the re-enactment was that it could also allow Harrison to keep his identity as the Reverse Flash and it also helped to disguise his responsibility for the death. He knew it wasn't fair for Henry to be kept in prison when the truth was now out there so he had used his personal funds to hire the greatest lawyers in Central City to fight for Henry' case, which was swiftly brought to trail and won. Harrison himself had visited Henry in prison and given Henry the full story about the alternate timeline and how Noras' death was necessary to save the lives of thousands of others. That meeting had ended with Harrison in tears as Henry forgave him for the trouble and actions he had taken against their family. He also told him that no matter what he had done in the past, it was obvious to him how much Harrison cared for Barry and vice-versa, and all he wanted was for his son to be happy.

"Another few months. Since the stories about the trial are still in the press, he's staying with other family we have up state until the heat dies down. He still Skypes me every other day and I know he's enjoying his freedom but I also know he'll want to come back here soon." Barry replied, smiling as he considered the possibilities the future held now that his father was free.

 **Star Gazing**

"Why have we never done this before?" Barry sighed as he lay across the roof of STAR Labs. "The last time we were up here i'm pretty sure we were sunbathing. Why have we never come up here at night?"

Lying next to Barry, Harrison responded. "I have no idea, dear. Stargazing is an old habit of mine and it really is beautiful tonight." He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the nights atmosphere. He could feel Barry beside him and Harrison could almost feel the contentment which was rolling off Barry in waves.

"Are the stars as beautiful as me?" Barry asked cheekily as he sat up slightly to send a quick wink over at Harrison.

"I suppose." Harrison tried to keep a straight face as he avoided Barrys gaze. "But you've definitely got a nicer ass." Snorting, Barry lay back down and scooted closer to his partner. He slid his arm around Harrisons' waist as they both stared at the sky. The night air was slightly warm and he felt completely relaxed as he lay in the arms of the man he loved. To feel this amount of love for another person was a blessing and to be loved back by that person with an equal amount of power was almost impossible. But if there was one thing which Barry believed in, it was the impossible.

 **Mood Killer**

"This is...different." Barry said quietly as Harrison placed a small black blindfold over his eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather swap places babe?"

"Shut up Barry. This is your birthday treat." Harrison replied sweetly as he secured Barrys' hands to the posts at the top of the bed. "And there's only one rule. If you attempt to phase or escape out of these hand and legs cuffs at any time then the game is over and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of the week. Aside from that just relax and enjoy your birthday present."

"Something's telling me that this is a present I'm going to want to keep to myself in social situations." Barry laughed as he felt Harrison secure his feet. "I don't think Joe or anyone else would appreciate the gory details." Barry smirked wryly as he tested the strength of his bonds.

"Please shut up Barry. Also, try not to mention your adoptive father when i'm trying to be seductive and romantic. It's a real mood killer." Harrison sighed as he straddled the younger man. "I'm serious about the handcuffs. They're pretty weak so you had better play by the rules."

"I'm sorry. I'm just kinda concerned that a mostly-reformed supervillain has me tied up and blindfolded in his bed and is planning on doing something wicked to me." Barry exaggerated his wide-eyed stare and pout as he again tested the strength of his handcuffs.

Barry shuddered as he felt Harrison lean forward and bite lightly at his earlobe. "Who said I was reformed?" He whispered huskily in Barrys' ear. "What if i'm still a dangerous and extremely powerful villain who has been playing at being good this entire time just so I could have you here, helpless beneath me?" He heard Barry take a deep intake of breath as he started to trace kisses down his collarbone towards his chest. "I could let you go, or I could kill you right now and you'd be unable to stop me." He trailed a finger down Barrys' body, stopping just below the navel. "Either way, Barry Allen, you won't be leaving this bed until i've made you scream." Using his fingernails, he pressed down gently on Barrys' chest and left a trail of scratch marks across the exposed flesh, causing Barry to moan quietly.

"This is kinda kinky. I love it." Barry licked his lips. "We should do this more often babe! Or is this like a yearly treat thing? You know, something to look forward to?" He asked eagerly.

Harrison sighed again as Barry ruined the mood he was trying to set. "Barry if you don't shut up I swear I will gag you. I spent weeks planning this damn seduction and you're not going to ruin it by making comments."

"Do you actually even have a gag?" Barry sounded vaguely interested.

"Have you heard yourself? I invested in one pretty much immediately after we met. I have a lot of things I want to get through tonight but i'll be more than happy to add that in if you don't stop talking."

"Umm...could you?"

Harrison growled at the question. "Then be a good boy and we'll see how we get on." Barry shuddered again at he heard the aggression in Harrisons' voice.

"Yes, Sir."


	21. 101-105

**Theme Park Date.**

Barry couldn't keep the grin off his face as Harrison walked towards him with a huge bear underneath one arm. The carnival was in town and they had been here for the last two hours attempting to win some prizes. Barry had given up in frustration around fifteen minutes ago after Harrison had disappeared without a word.

As Harrison handed him the bear, he pulled him down for a heated kiss. Breaking off after a few seconds, he whispered "Did you go off to win this for me?"

He could feel Harrison smile against his mouth as he replied. "Of course I did. I wanted it to be a surprise. You didn't think I would just leave you did you?" He gave Barry another quick kiss before the younger man grabbed his hand and whispered something filthy in his ear. A small sigh of relief escaped his as the younger man led him towards the exit. He only hoped that they made it out before the stall owner realised that one of his top prizes was missing. To be fair, he had spent over $50 trying to win a goddamn prize before he decided to just steal one.

After all, what Barry didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

 **Fuck. Marry. Kill.**

"Is it my turn? Okay, umm. Weather Wizard, Peek-A-Boo and The Trickster." Barry asked as he examined the monitor.

Harrison thought for one second. "Marry Peek-A-Boo since she's not clinically insane. Which means i'll have to fuck Weather Wizard and kill the Trickster."

"Poor Axel."

"He's an irritating runt." Harrison shrugged. "Trust me. He's only going to get worse as the years go on. Plus, Weather Wizard is a handsome man and much more my type." He winked. "My turn now. Captain Cold, Golden Glider and Plastique."

"That's a tough one actually. Well I can't kill Golden Glider since Cisco wouldn't be very happy and I wouldn't sleep with her so i'll have to marry Golden Glider." He paused as he considered his last two options before finishing in a rush "Sleep with Captain Cold and kill Plastique."

Harrison raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So you would sleep with Leonard Snart?"

"Have you seen the man Harrison? I'm a hero, not blind!"

"Fair enough.

 **Prism Power**

"Why has Barry been barricaded in the treadmill room?" Caitlins' voice was filled with confusion as she watched through the window as Barry paced up and down the room agitatedly. "What's happened?"

"Unfortunately, Barry has suffered an attack from our favourite emotionally manipulative meta-human, Prism." Harrison responded, shrugging. "He's been locked in there for his own safety."

"Will he be okay? Prisms' powers are really intense."

"Once the effect has died down a little I will release him and take him home until the rest of it wears off." Harrison cracked his neck as he continues to watch Barry. "At the current rate, he should be totally fine by tomorrow night."

"Will you two be okay?" Concerned, Caitlin looked at Harrison fully. "If his anger gets out of control then he might attack you?"

"Ahh." Harrison avoided Caitlins eye. "Umm, it's actually come to our attention that Prism can invoke all different kinds of overwhelming emotion in the people he targets. Barry wasn't hit with rage this time."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "What was he hit with then?"

Harrison smirked slightly and flicked the intercom switch. "Barry. Are you okay in there?" He asked quietly.

"Harrison! Babe. I'm feeling great now but I have the really weird itch i'd love for you to come in scratch." Barry purred as he looked out the window, his hand travelling slowly to the zip on his suit. "Send Caitlin home and we can have some fun together."

Harrison switched the intercom off again. "Does that answer your question Dr Snow?" He smirked.

"Oh my god. Did Prism make Barry a walking...sex addict?" She gasped. "I suppose it makes sense if he can influence emotion which in turn could influence hormone production. That kind of power could come in handy." She trailed off quietly but remember who she was talking to and blushed. "Uhh anyway-"

Laughing loudly, Harrison placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Dr Snow. If it makes you feel any better i've been thinking the same thing. I'll test out the limits of this new development tonight and tomorrow and then get back to you on how it works."

Caitlins' blush became more pronounced as Harrison spoke. "You two are disgusting. Keep it out of my nice clean lab." She backed away slowly before disappearing into one of the side rooms. Harrison watched her leave before chuckling slightly. He turned his gaze back to his sexually-charged partner before stretching out his body and turning on the intercom again.

"Ready to leave dear?"

 **Fist Fight**

Cisco and Caitlin stood awkwardly as they watched the pair square off against each other. Both Barry and Harrison had been arguing viciously for the last ten minutes and although neither Cisco nor Caitlin knew what the problem was, it was clearly something serious. The speedsters had locked themselves in the side lab so that the scientists could not hear their argument through the sound-proofed glass, but they could still see them.

"Any ideas?" Cisco whispered.

"None." Caitlin frowned. "I haven't seen them this angry in a long time. So it must be quite a serious issue, maybe League-related?"

"Nah. It looks way too vicious to be League-related. I'm guessing something personal." Cisco replied as he stared at the pair. "Maybe it-" Cisco opened his mouth to continue but cut himself off with a gasp as he watched Barry lash out with one hand and punch Harrison square in the face, apparently overcome by fury.

"He hit him! He actually hit him!" Caitlin squealed a little. Barry and Harrisons' arguments were always heated but this was the first time she could ever recall actually physical violence being used. She watched with concern as Harrison brought his hand up slowly to wipe away the small smidge of blood which had collected at the corner of his mouth. He smirked at Barry before retaliating with a punch of his own which knocked the younger man back a few feet.

"Should we do something? This isn't good!" Cisco said in a panic as Barry crouched down slightly before launching himself full-force at Harrison, causing the pair to tumble to the ground harshly. "Caitlin! We need to do something!" But Caitlin seemed lost for words as they both stood in mild horror as they watched the two speedsters continue to roll around the floor and punch each other senseless.

Shaking herself, Caitlin reached out behind Cisco and pulled on the small red lever which sat on the wall. Instantly, a red light started to flash inside the side lab as the sprinkler system started to douse the room. Barely noticing the change in atmosphere, the fighting duo rolled towards the window and stopped directly underneath it. "Can you see what they're doing now Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"No." He squinted as he tried to see inside the room better. "Should we go in?" He asked quietly.

"I suppose we'd better. They should not be hurting each other like that and it needs to stop." Caitlin hurried to the side of the room and wrenched the door open. "Right you two," She spoke in her most adult voice, "this has gone on for...long...enou-ARE YOU TWO KISSING? She screeched as she took in the sight of the two men on the floor. Harrison was lying on the soaking wet floor with Barry laying above him, pinning him to the ground. Harrisons' hands were underneath Barrys' shirt and Barrys' hand were planted firmly on the ground on either side of Harrisons' head. "REALLY? SERIOUSLY?! AFTER ALL THAT!" The duo looked up and Caitlin could see the developing injuries on both mens' faces as they smiled sheepishly at her. She let out a loud noise of frustration as she turned and slammed the lab door shut behind her.

"Move Cisco, we are going home!" She called out to the confused scientist before muttering under her breath. "Goddamn speedsters."

 **At The Beach**

Harrison Wells hated the beach. He hated the unflinching heat, he hated the sea and he hated the sand and its ability to get into and infest virtually everything it came into contact with. Central City was in the middle of a heatwave and Barry had suggested a day trip to the local beach to boost morale and no amount of moaning from Harrison was apparently enough to deter him from his mission.

Barry had disappeared a few minutes ago and Cisco and Caitlin were messing about in the ocean. Harrison watched them through squinted eyes, _It's okay for them_ , he thought bitterly but his thoughts were cut short by Barry reappearing suddenly at his side. One of the very few benefits of this beach trip was that in order to bribe Harrison to attend the day out Barry had promised to wear nothing but a pair of bright red speedos. And he wore them well.

"How you feeling?" Barry asked, holding out a small ice cream. "I brought you an ice cream because you looked kinda miserable and I know you're not the best beach guy."

"I AM miserable. I hate it here." He adjusted the Hawaiian shorts which Barry had forced him. "It's too warm, this sand is uncomfortable and you know how I feel about the sea."

Taking pity on the complaining man, Barry lay down on the sand next to Harrison. "Come on babe. Try to lighten up! It's a beautiful day and we should be enjoying it." He snuggled into Harrisons' side and started to card his fingers through the older mans hair as the sun bore down on the pair of them. "Why don't you go for a nap?" Barry suggested and Harrison considered it for a second before realising that it was probably the best idea that Barry had offered all day. Feeling decidedly more relaxed and blissful due to Barrys' ministrations, Harrison mumbled something in agreement and shut his eyes. He concentrated on the hand which was stroking his scalp softly as he attempted to catch a quick doze and make this trip over a little faster.

x-x-x

Waking up slowly, Harrison could feel that it was much later in the day and he knew that he had severely overslept. He sighed as he realised that he should probably make an effort to move and possibly locate the rest of his team. Sitting up quickly he was hit with a burst of pain all the way up his abdomen. Gasping in surprise, he glanced down and winced as he saw the expanse of red, angry flesh which had, until recently, been his body. "Ahh!" He cried out softly as he dragged himself to his feet. He looked in horror at his full body which had been completely burnt from since it had been left exposed to the elements for the majority of the day. The only exception to the burns seemed to be the area which his shorts had, thankfully, covered.

Starting his slow and painful walk towards the rest of the team, Harrison Wells was reminded of why he honestly and deeply hated the beach.


	22. 106-110

**Speedster Woes**

"It's not funny Harrison!" Barry pouted as he held out the small piece of paper. "You're paying for this since it's all technically your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Harrison choked out as he attempted to pull himself up from the floor where he had collapsed in his laughing fit.

"You're the one who gave me these goddamn powers! Do you remember? The explosion? Lightning? Me being tossed across the room? You're paying for this!"

"Honestly Barry, I haven't laughed this hard in years. Who did they address the ticket to?"

"It literally says 'The Flash' on it." Barry scowled as he held up the speeding ticket which he had found attached to the doors of STAR Labs this morning. "I'm getting a $100 fine for going, and i'm quoting here, "unnaturally fast" in a 60 zone. I hope they're kidding. If I find out Joe is involved in this then i'm going to kill him."

"Come on Barry, admit that it's a little bit funny."

"Shut up Harrison."

 **Phasing Practise**

Phasing was a very difficult speedster skill and Harrison had insisted that Barry perfect his abilities since they were so useful in the field. They had been working at it for over an hour now and Barry was growing bored and distracted. He waited until Harrison was concentrating on phasing his own hand through a thin piece of wood. "AHHHH!" He screamed as he clutched his hand to his chest before waiting a second and letting out another ear-piercing wail.

Harrison sprung into action. "Barry what's wrong? Is your hand stuck? Are you hurt? Barry?! CISCO! CAITLIN! Get in here! BARRY! Don't touch it! Are you okay?" Barry was hunched over and Harrison could see his shoulders shaking and he felt his panic skyrocket. "Barry?" He called out again.

Barry looked up and Harrison could see the wide grin on his face. "Oh my god babe! You should have seen your face! You look so worried." Chuckling, he continued. "I'm only kidding." The smile was soon wiped off his face as he saw Harrisons' eyes flash red. "Oh shit." He whispered

Caitlin and Cisco were running towards the room when they heard Barry screaming 'IM SORRY BABE!' and they both felt a sudden breeze shoot past them followed instantly by another gust of wind. As the gathered their bearings, they could faintly hear the echoes of Dr Wells cussing out Barry as he attempted to hunt down the prankster.

 **Lollipop**

Gritting his teeth, Harrison tried to ignore the man beside him. He was sitting on one of the couches in STAR Labs trying to read over the latest scientific journal which specifically dealt with time travel and theories surrounding it. He enjoyed keeping an eye on how quickly this timeline was advancing but it was really hard to pay attention when Barry was being so deliberately...distracting.

Barrys' feet were positioned in his lap and he was lying across the rest of the available couch with one of his hands propping up his head while the other was holding a small lollipop which he was taking his sweet time to eat. For the last five minutes, he had been quietly using this lollipop to gain as much of Harrisons' attention as he could.

Glancing over, Harrison saw Barry bringing the lollipop to his mouth and licking it seductively while a small smirk played on the corner of his mouth. Shifting his lap so that he could hide the evidence of how successful Barrys' seduction attempt was, he brought the journal closer to his face so he could block out the view. Scowling at the raised book, Barry decided to step things up a notch. He let out a small moan as he swirled the lollipop around his mouth and he felt Harrison tense up under his feet. "Something wrong babe?" He asked

"Not at all Barry. The scientific arguments in this dissertation are impressive." Harrison replied evenly. "You should give it a read at some point."

Barry let out a deep sigh and Harrison relaxed a little as he felt Barry zoom off in defeat. He smirked victoriously and continued his reading. His peace lasted for less than ten seconds before he felt a weight in his lap again and he turned to see Barry glancing at him innocently while peeling a banana.

"How about now?" He asked innocently.

 **Shower.**

"This is entirely your fault Cisco!" Caitlin was not amused as she used the small sponge she had grabbed from the cupboard to scrub at her arms while glaring at the separating-wall to her right. "You should know better than to mix up random chemicals!"

"I thought it was sulphuric acid!" Cisco attempted to defend himself as he stood under the jet stream of his own cubicle. Himself, Caitlin, Barry and Harrison had been forced to use the emergency shower facilities after a test-tube had exploded and covered them all in some unknown chemical compound. The cubicles were designed to sit side-by-side so everyone was able to keep their dignity while washing. "Barry!" Cisco cried out to his other side. "Can you pass me the shampoo please? May as well get clean while we're in here." He waited for a response but none came. "Barry? BARRY? Caitlin I don't think Barry's here."

"That's weird. He was definitely here a few moments ago. Give me a sec." Caitlin grabbed the large towel she had hung on her door and tucked it around her body. Walking past the cubicles she paused at the one she saw Barry go into and tapped on it gently. After no response, she cracked it open gently and was surprised to see that it was totally empty even thought the shower had been left on. Frowning in confusion, she moved to the next one to ask Dr Wells if he knew Barrys' whereabouts. Her hand was a few centimetres from the door when she heard a soft giggle coming from inside the closed cubicle followed by several shushing noises.

Sensing the opportunity for mischief she tied her towel tightly around her body so she could keep both her hands free as she battered the door as loudly as she could while yelling "WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?" Hearing a small squeal of shock followed by a loud thump she stepped back a few paces and waited for the door to open.

"Hello Dr Snow." Harrison greeted as he jerked the door open slightly. "I'm afraid this cubicle is taken already. I would invite you in but the rules of the wall clearly state that it is ONE person per cubicle."

"If she asks, tell her i'm in the main lab." Barry hissed quietly. Caitlin raised her eyebrows while Harrison sighed quietly and gently kicked at something beside him.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Caitlin sighed as she shook her wet hair a little. "You will bleach and wash all these cubicles when you're finished. That or I tell Cisco what you've been up to." They both paused to listen to the nerdy scientist singing along loudly to some weird theme tune in his own cubicle, completely oblivious to the shenanigans which were going on around him."

Harrison grinned slyly as he slid the door shut quietly. "Deal."

 **Dreaming**

"I did warn you Mr Allen." Harrison smirked cruelly as he watched the man at his feet attempt to right himself. Lashing out with his foot, he sent Barry rolling across the floor and landing on his stomach which caused him to moan in pain leading Harrison to believe that he may have broken a few of his ribs. He advanced towards him again. "Did I not tell you that there would be a reckoning?"

"Harrison," Barry choked out as he tried to clear his mouth of blood, "please stop." He continued to try and evade the standing man who was obviously intent on killing him.

"I have been waiting for this moment my entire life Barry. Do you really think a few pathetic pleas will dissuade me from what needs to be done?" He pulled Barry up and suspended him in the air with one hand while he started to vibrate the other. Goodbye Barry Allen. Tell Nora I say hello when you see her." He felt Barry struggle a bit more violently and he smirked as he thrust his vibrating fist directly into the younger mans' heart. Barrys' struggling ceased immediately as Harrison crushed the organ and he hung limply in the air. Grinning in victory, Harrison dropped the warm body and watched as it crumpled to the floor in an undignified manner.

x-x-x

Harrison awoke in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart racing and he glanced at the bed next to him and almost cried out in relief as he saw Barry sleeping peacefully. Dashing from the bedroom at superspeed he appeared in the kitchen less than a second later and sat and the large wooden table as he tried to collect his thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time he had that particular nightmare and it had spooked him considerably. Sighing deeply, he poured himself a small glass of whiskey as he realised that sleep would continue to elude him for the remainder of the night.


	23. 111-115

**Planetarium**

"It's beautiful." Barry breathed as he stood in the centre of the planetarium and stared at the glittering ceiling above him. The dark expanse was strewn with various holograms of the planets and stars which made up the solar system and the overall effect had stunned the speedster. "Harrison look."

"I'm looking." Harrison replied quietly but his eyes quickly refocussed on Barry as the younger man sighed in contentment. Since his early childhood, Barry had been an avid star-gazer and as an adult his love for the sky had not diminished in the slightest. His eyes were glassy as they took in the amazing sights and Harrison took the opportunity to tap into their shared speed force so that he could catch a small echo of the emotions which Barry was experiencing. Delving into the bond, Harrison was suddenly overcome with joy as he was filled with the awe and wonder which Barry was experiencing as he took in the beauty of the stars.

Feeling giddy, Harrison moved so that he could stand directly behind Barry. "You know," Harrison whispered, "If you asked really nicely I am sure I could work my magic and find the funds to build ourselves our own mini-planetarium within STAR Labs which you could use at anytime you wished. Would you like that?"

Without turning around, Barry sought out Harrisons' hand with his own and gave it a supportive squeeze as the bond was sudden filled with love. Basking in the sudden flush of emotion, Harrison swore he felt his heart swell as he brought both arms around Barrys' waist as they stood in companionable silence and watched the planets swirl above them.

 **Elevator Man**

Barry blinked as he processed Harrisons' words. "And why couldn't you have suggested this to me an hour ago?" He asked incredulously as he gestured to the small elevator which the pair were stuck in. They had been travelling down to the basement levels when the elevator had shuddered to a stop and they had been left stranded. At this point they had been trapped for almost an hour and half.

"You know how much I love being alone with you." Harrison winked. "Plus there was nothing stopping you from reaching the same conclusion. I was originally planning on waiting until the idea occurred to you but then I realised that we may both be dead by the time that happened."

"Well i'm very sorry that simply phasing through the door wasn't the first thing to pop into my mind Mr 'I've been a speedster for years longer than you have which obviously means i'm so much smarter than you are'." Barry said through gritted teeth. "Don't even try to butter me up with your 'i like being alone with you' nonsense."

"I never said I was smarter than you were Barry." Harrison defended.

"But you implied it."

"Well yeah..."

 **Clothes Shopping**

"Black." Harrison said simply as he gazed at the various piles and racks of clothes which surrounded them. Barry had convinced him to come clothes shopping and even though they had only arrived a few minutes ago, he already wanted to leave.

Barry spoke slowly as if he were speaking to a child. "Harrison you have enough black clothing. Why not add a little colour into your life?"

"I like black clothing. It matches my attitude."

"Seriously babe? Can you pick at least one real colour which you would consider wearing?"

"Yellow." Harrison smirked.

Barry sighed in frustration. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how difficult it is to find nice yellow clothes? Yellow is such a weird colour."

"You said I had to choose a colour."

"Yeah but you've chosen your costume colour scheme. Again."

"But I love that costume. Do you know how long I spent creating that suit? A very long time."

"That's great but it's the middle of summer and all you have to wear is black long-sleeved t-shirts and other evil looking things."

"The sun doesn't bother me."

"Well you constantly looking like a bank robber kinda bothers me. At least get something short-sleeved? What about this?" Barry held up a white vest top with the words 'SUNS OUT, GUNS OUT' emblazoned on the front. "You definitely have the arms for it."

"Barry if you don't put that down in the next three seconds I will zoom home and change the locks before you can even blink."

"Okay then, that's a no for the vest top. I might pick myself up one in red though since we seem to be sticking to our hero themes."

"I do love you in red." Harrison whispered in Barrys' ear as he trailed one finger down Barrys' front, stopping just shy of his belt and causing the younger man to blush profusely. "See."

"Don't think you can flirt your way out of clothes shopping babe. Caitlin and Iris threatened to kill me if I don't get you to dress like a normal person and when they team up against me they usually get what they want."

 **Noises**

Joe had only stopped by the house to pick up some paperwork when he heard it. Barry was at STAR Labs and Iris was at work so by all accounts the house should have been totally silent but as he entered the kitchen he heard a very faint thud from upstairs. Pausing his search for his files, he strained his ears to pick up any further sounds. After a moment, he swore he heard a small cry coming from the bedroom directly above him, Barry's bedroom.

Hand instinctively jumping to his gun, Joe started to sneak up the stairs as silently as he could. It wouldn't be the first time he had found strangers in his home with ill-intent, one of the downsides of being a successful cop, but he was prepared to meet whatever it was head on. Standing outside Barry's door, he counted to three mentally before swinging the door open and bursting into the room as quickly as he could.

The room was empty. However, Joe jumped as a strong gust of wind caught him and he glanced towards the open window in the room. Dashing over to it, he stuck his head outside to survey the surrounding area since it was entirely possible that someone could have broken in and left via the window if they had heard Joe enter the house. But he couldn't see anyone and as he stared at the empty street he started to doubt if he had heard anything at all. "Could have been the neighbors," he mused quietly to the empty room as he closed the window and secured the latch, "maybe I should head over to STAR Labs and get them to test my hearing." Walking back downstairs, he continued his previous task.

x-x-x-x-x

"Is he still downstairs?" Barry asked, his voice shaking as he shivered against the cold. He looked towards Harrison who disappeared for less than a second before reappearing beside him.

"Yes. He is in the kitchen." Harrison confirmed as he tried to keep a smirk from his face.

Noticing his struggle, Barry's eyes narrowed. "This isn't funny. That is the closest call we've ever had to Joe catching us," he hissed in a furious whisper, "if you were a second later at zooming us out that window then we would have been screwed."

"Technically, we were already screwed, or at least in the process of-" Harrison started to argue but was instantly cut off by Barry.

"Don't. Start. With. Me." Barry hissed again. "Because of you I was forced to escape to my roof and phase into my dusty, old attic just to escape the humiliation of being caught in bed by my father figure! And now I am trapped in the attic until he leaves the house since I lied and said I would be at STAR Labs with YOU all day. Plus, i'm also freezing. There is no insulation up here." He shivered again.

Harrison shrugged. "It's not my fault you neglected to pick up some clothes on the way here." He gestured to his own long vest and boxer combination before pointing to the small white sheet Barry was currently using as a wrap to both preserve his modesty and also to keep out what cold he could. "I could warm you up better than that sheet could." He offered as he smirked again.

Raising an eyebrow, Barry shuffled out of his reach and, keeping his voice as level as possible, replied, "Ha! I don't think so, and if any of my neighbors were unfortunate enough to catch sight of anything that just happened then no only will there be no sex today but i'm putting a temporary ban on it too."

Grumbling incoherently, Harrison moved to one of the old armchairs which had been stored in the attic many years previously and sunk silently into it. "Then I guess we will just sit here in silence until Joe leaves. How quaint."

"I guess we will." Barry confirmed and he turned his head to hide the smile that appeared on his face as he watched his frowning partner sulk like a small child.

 **Children**

"Have you ever thought about it?" Barry asked casually as he scrolled though his twitter feed with one hand while using the other to tug at Harrisons' shirt to ensure he was paying attention. They were lying on the couch together and Barry couldn't help his curious nature.

Harrison jerked slightly at the sudden question. "What? Thought about what?" Barry had developed the awful habit of springing questions on him when he was least expecting it in order to get a straight answer. The worst thing was, it usually worked.

"Children. Kids. Having a small one dashing around touching and breaking stuff? Have you ever considered it?" Barry continued, keeping his tone as casual as he could. He wasn't trying to hint at anything but he was interested in the other mans answer.

"Well...no." Harrison confessed after a moments thought. "The life I have led has made me very aware that not only would I probably be a terrible father but that it would most likely be better for everyone, child included, if I never have children. I wouldn't want to inflict myself on something as pure as a child."

Frowning suddenly, Barry sat up to give Harrison his full attention. "Why do you say that?" He asked and he seemed a little taken aback by the aggression in his own voice. Lowering his tone, he continued. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes. I do. You would be an excellent parent Barry. Maybe a little immature at times." Harrison gave a smile that was tinted with a little sadness. "But you could be warm and loving and would give a child anything it would need with ease. I could not. I would want to, believe me I really would, but there is a darkness in me that I can never be rid of and i don't think it would be fair for me to even try."

"Listen to me," Barry said seriously as he placed one of his hands on Harrisons' chin and tilted his head so they could stare directly at each other with no distraction, "You are a better man now than you have ever been. I need you to believe me when I say that you would be a good father. I have had my fair share of good dads and i know one when i see one." Harrison opened his mouth to protest but was cut off again. "Don't argue with me on this. I. Know. You. And i'm telling you that you would be."

Faced with Barrys' earnest unblinking eyes which were full of his conviction, Harrison relented his arguing in favor of pulling Barry closer down into his lap, which the brunette allowed without protest. While he didn't think Barry was correct in his assumptions he was still privately very pleased that after all that had happened Barry still held so much faith in him.


End file.
